


Come il vento d'estate

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Fiorirà la neve [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Psychological Drama, Romance, Suicide Attempt, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sconvolto dalle parole di Frigga, Loki sceglie di abbandonare Asgard e, soprattutto, Thor: se restasse al suo fianco, infatti, il figlio di Odino non potrebbe mai essere felice. Tornato su Jotunheim solo per morire, tuttavia, l’erede rinnegato di re Laufey diventa il cuore di una nuova strategia di guerra. E di pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'occhio del lupo

Fictional Dream © 2013 (01 febbraio 2013)  
Thor © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/485/come-il-vento-d-estate)).

*

 _Mais les yeux sont aveugles. Il faut chercher avec le cœur._  
― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, _Le Petit Prince_

   
   
 _1\. Ti ho trovato_  
   
Dei tanti significati che può assumere il ritorno, Loki scelse quello più desolato, estremo e spietato come il destino cui l’aveva avviato una nascita maledetta. Su Jotunheim, infatti, tornò a morire: voleva farlo là dove Fenrir era caduto, in una piana di neve e roccia che gli aveva regalato il giorno più triste, eppure una speranza che valeva un’intera vita.  
Si era venduto a un’illusione puerile e la disperazione con cui percorse il Bifrost incontro al niente ne rappresentava il meritato castigo.  
   
 _Thor ti ama. Come potrebbe altrimenti?_  
   
Le parole di Frigga gli avevano aperto gli occhi e spaccato il cuore: se fosse rimasto accanto al principe di Asgard l’avrebbe rovinato per sempre, poiché nessuno avrebbe mai creduto a una scelta. I più benevoli avrebbero pensato a un incantesimo d’amore e li avrebbero guardati con compatimento. I malevoli, invece, avrebbero forse colto l’occasione per contestare il diritto di Thor a essere re. Come fidarsi, in fondo, di chi concede a un mostro di raggirarlo?  
   
 _Se lo ami, lascialo andare._  
   
Accettò il consiglio.  
Nessuno, tuttavia, avrebbe anche potuto imporgli di vivere un altro giorno: non possedeva più nulla, dunque era pronto a diventare niente.  
 

*

   
Jotunheim era il deserto che ricordava, una distesa monocroma che a fatica beveva qualche raggio stento della stella; eppure tutto gli pareva diverso, perché aveva imparato a guardare con occhi nuovi e dei vecchi restavano appena le lacrime. Strizzò più volte le palpebre per non lasciarle cadere. Alle sue spalle, l’iridata via degli Æsir si dissolse in nebbia.  
 _Casa_ , pensò. _Sei tornato a casa_.  
Il vento del settentrione lo strinse in un gelido abbraccio e gli strappò un sussulto. Per la prima volta dal giorno in cui era nato, si accorse di sentire il freddo pungere la pelle. Sorrise, ma era una smorfia tragica: a mancargli, un tempo, era la consapevolezza del calore; ora, invece, a vincerlo era la certezza di non poter dimenticare.  
Fiutò l’aria, alla ricerca di una traccia che guidasse la sua marcia. La pista sapeva di ghiaccio e muschio marcio. L’odore soffocante degli incendi che appestava ogni luogo ai tempi della Grande Guerra era svanito. In cielo, a ovest, uno stormo d’anatre selvatiche sfregiava la volta cupa.  
La vita tornava ad appartenere alla terra che l’aveva cresciuto: Fenrir ne sarebbe stato felice.  
A Loki, tuttavia, non importava più.  
 

*

   
Lo chiamarono Gríma (1), perché _notte_ avrebbe veduto dal primo all’ultimo giorno di una vita che – così almeno si auguravano i vecchi – non sarebbe durata abbastanza da diventare un peso. Se a Brant (2), ultimo villaggio degli avamposti meridionali oltre la cinta di Útgarða – una dozzina di capanne di paglia e legno, terra dura e tanta fame – non lo gettarono dal dirupo, era solo perché non c’erano stati altri nati quell’anno e un cucciolo cieco (così suggeriva il buonsenso) era comunque preferibile all’estinzione della razza.  
La faglia di Brant segnava il confine tra le terre di Þrymheimr e quelle di Glæsisvellir, ma costituiva soprattutto un’ideale frontiera politica: le genti che abitavano le lande del meridione, infatti, osservavano un atteggiamento di cauta neutralità nei confronti della guerra. I più consideravano Laufey un pazzo sanguinario, che aveva esaurito le risorse di una terra già poverissima per inseguire un’ambizione scellerata; poiché, tuttavia, il buonsenso è sempre meno popolare della crudeltà, si contentavano di una fronda silenziosa: nessuno sentiva il bisogno di nutrire lupi e corvi con budella e occhi marci.  
Gríma era l’ultimo di una famiglia di cacciatori che il reclutamento coatto aveva trasformato in soldati e poi condannato a una morte prematura. Lo allevarono i vecchi del villaggio, pregando ogni giorno le Norne di reclamare quel figlio mal riuscito della neve perché non dovessero continuare a sfamarlo. Smisero solo intorno al suo decimo anno, quando Gríma ammazzò il primo bufalo quadricorno di una serie destinata ad alimentare una fama leggendaria.  
“Come puoi, se non vedi niente?” gli chiese il venerabile Padda, decano della comunità.  
Gríma sorrise. “No, io vedo bene, onorato padre, ma non con gli occhi.”  
Aveva il fiuto di un leone d’inverno e l’udito più fine di un lupo. Riconosceva volume e peso della preda dall’impercettibile scricchiolio che produceva affondando nella neve; se aggredito, all’aria domandava d’indicargli la posizione dell’avversario. All’alba dei centoquindici anni, misurava dodici piedi e nessuno pareva più ricordare le origini di un nome indossato come una bandiera: era Gríma poiché chiamava _giorno_ la notte e non temeva il buio.  
 

*

   
Loki Laufeyson cominciò a morire molto prima di raggomitolarsi nel buco in cui aveva già vissuto gli ultimi giorni da Jotun, arreso alla fame, al freddo, alla cancrena del cuore e di mille ferite riaperte. Se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto, anzi, avrebbe condiviso volentieri quanto imparato in quei mesi: non tutti avevano la fortuna di spegnersi una volta e per sempre; c’era anche chi era costretto a respirare ogni giorno la propria agonia, maledicendo una vita più crudele di mille morti.  
Loki cominciò a morire non appena abbandonò Asgard, lasciandovi il cuore che aveva regalato a Thor Odinson – e senza cuore, no, non vive nessuno. Nemmeno un mostro dagli occhi verdi.  
   
La radura dell’ultima imboscata non conservava traccia di Fenrir: non un brandello di pelliccia, non un osso. Nella sua immaginazione, il lupo che chiamava _madre_ sarebbe stato ancora lì ad aspettarlo, freddo e immobile in un deserto bianco – un’illusione che lo costrinse a sentirsi stupido e patetico oltre ogni dire.  
 _Si vive e si muore soli,_ pensò e cercò con lo sguardo la frattura nella roccia che conduceva all’angusta grotta in cui il suo corpo si sarebbe raffreddato. Dalla feritoia – lo ricordava bene – s’intravedeva il cielo.  
Quello di Jotunheim era candido o grigio, ma l’agonia l’avrebbe tinto d’azzurro e reso comunque felice.  
 

*

   
Gríma scelse un lupo come compagno di vita intorno ai cinquant’anni: raccolse il primo per caso, spinto dal rimorso d’avergli ammazzato la madre; continuò per abitudine, solitudine e forse persino simpatia per una bestia che gli somigliava, poiché era forte, indipendente e mai servile. Se paragonata alla sua, la vita di quei leali gregari era un battito di ciglia, eppure ne accettava la morte come un pegno d’amore: di ciascuno ricordava il nome, la consistenza del pelo, l’umidore della lingua.  
A ciascuno aveva riservato una tomba lungo la faglia, sebbene i vecchi scuotessero il capo e gli ricordassero come la pietà fosse tanto più virtuosa quanto prossima a uno specchio.  
   
 _Gríma amava i lupi più degli Jötnar?_  
   
Gríma aveva il buonsenso d’evitare risposte che non sarebbero piaciute a nessuno.  
Viveva ai margini del villaggio. Non conosceva il proprio viso, ma aveva l’udito fine e sapeva quanta repulsione suscitassero le sue iridi depigmentate e lo sguardo cieco.  
“Ha occhi da lupo,” diceva qualcuno.  
“È un figlio dei lupi.”  
Su Jotunheim, come ad Asgard, dare a qualcuno del ‘figlio di lupo’ era appena più generoso che chiamarlo cagna (3). Se di padri non ne avevi, però, imparavi ad accontentarti e a fingere indifferenza. Accompagnarsi a un lupo, soprattutto, non mancava di procurarti qualche vantaggio: Leiptr, il giovane maschio che lo seguiva ovunque in quei giorni, sapeva riconoscere al primo sguardo il ghiaccio cedevole, stanava le prede che trascinavano altrove l’agonia e scoraggiava persino i ladri più abili. In caso di tormenta, inoltre, poteva trasformarsi in un’eccellente bestia da tiro e permettergli di riparare in un luogo sicuro prima che la pelle vetrificasse.  
Leiptr aveva due anni, una pelliccia candida e occhi quasi bianchi; poteva immaginarlo, almeno, da come lo chiamavano tutti a Brant: Íss Grímason.  
   
 _Ghiaccio figlio della Notte_.  
   
Suonava bene.  
   
   
Quella mattina la neve pareva cenere, tanto sottile e fitta cadeva; Gríma se la sentiva sulla pelle, impalpabile come polvere e mille volte più fredda.  
Levò il viso e annusò l’aria: il Grande Freddo era ormai imminente, così la fame che accompagnava la stagione delle tormente e delle notti infinite. Il fiato di Leiptr gli intiepidiva la pelle nuda del polpaccio. Seguendo un’abitudine ormai consolidata, si piegò sul lupo e ne strofinò la testa.  
“Meglio muoversi in fretta,” mormorò. “La migrazione volge al termine: presto non ci saranno più capi da cacciare.”  
Leiptr gli comunicò la propria soddisfazione con un paio di latrati secchi, deflagranti nel silenzio dell’alba. Gríma verificò la dotazione del tascapane e strinse le fibbie che gli assicuravano arco e frecce alla schiena. Le dita si muovevano agili, leggendo punte e spigoli. Il coltello aveva la lama scheggiata in più punti, ma era ancora una buona arma. Aveva selci affilate in abbondanza e corde di budello, carne secca per due giorni e una spessa pelle d’orso a proteggergli il capo e le spalle. Immobile al suo fianco, il lupo seguì quieto l’ispezione, finché, con un fischio, non lo invitò a correre.  
“Chi avrà l’onore della prima preda, Leiptr?”  
Gli rispose un ululato festoso, poi solo un’eco stenta: cominciava la caccia e l’intelligenza naturale del compagno gli ricordava come il fiato non andasse sprecato invano.  
Non quando vivevi una vita in cui ogni respiro poteva essere l’ultimo.  
   
Alla piana delle paludi arrivarono che la stella era già alta nel cielo, sebbene la spessa coltre di nubi ne riducesse la luce a un impercettibile barbaglio; lungo la strada aveva ucciso tre folaghe, che pendevano ora inerti dalla cintura, e un giovane orso, la cui carne era troppo amara perché potessi goderne, ma che aveva grasso in abbondanza per ammorbidire le pelli e tirar fuori qualche candela. L’aveva scuoiato con cura e abbandonato la carcassa alla fame delle fiere di Jotunheim: non dubitava che i leoni d’inverno avrebbero apprezzato, come pure le gazze marezzate che, cibandosi di carogne, erano fedeli compagne dei cacciatori.  
L’aria, ferma e gelida, gli strappò una smorfia scontenta, poiché solo il vento poteva consentirgli di fiutare la presenza di una preda e scegliere una corretta strategia di caccia. Senza odori, invece, era costretto a ricordare la soffocante prigione di una notte perenne.  
Batté due colpi contro la coscia: Leiptr, docile, si portò subito al suo fianco. “Guarda per me,” sussurrò. “Riconosci un branco?”  
Il lupo liberò un debole uggiolio e abbassò le orecchie.  
“Molto bene… Allora spingi il maschio più grosso nella mia direzione e attento a non farti incornare.”  
Leiptr gli leccò la mano e scivolò via rapido e silenzioso come di consueto.  
Nulla di quanto seguì, tuttavia, rispettò il rassicurante copione delle antiche abitudini.  
 _Nulla_.  
   
Gríma attese a lungo il ritorno del lupo, poi, quando gli parve evidente che Leiptr non avrebbe assecondato il suo bisogno di riaverlo al proprio fianco, abbandonò con cautela il terrapieno su cui era rimasto in attesa.  
Non c’erano stati né latrati, né il bramito caratteristico dei quadricorni braccati; non fiutava sangue, né il fetore acido della paura: quale fosse la ragione dell’inspiegabile ritardo del lupo, non era imputabile a un incidente di caccia.  
“Leiptr!” chiamò a gran voce, battendo in terra la picca. “Leiptr?”  
Gli rispose poco dopo un uggiolio inquieto, la nota confusa e stridula con cui, da cucciolo, manifestava la propria insicurezza.  
“Che hai visto?” domandò, mentre procedeva incontro al suono.  
Il lupo si drizzò sulle zampe posteriori e afferrò per un lembo la pelliccia che gli scivolava lungo i fianchi, strattonandola con energia.  
“Cos’è che vuoi dirmi, eh?”  
Leiptr ringhiava e raspava la terra, tradendo una frustrazione rabbiosa che conosceva bene.  
   
 _Un lupo senza parole e uno Jotun senza sguardo: difficile anche solo immaginare un confronto più improbabile._  
   
“Guidami, allora… Fammi toccare.”  
Leiptr, per tutta risposta, riprese a tirarlo per la pelliccia, finché la consistenza del suolo sotto i suoi passi non mutò: benché i suoni continuassero a raggiungere ovattati il suo orecchio attraverso il filtro dello spesso manto nevoso, riusciva ora ad avvertire una debolissima eco.  
“Roccia… Roccia cava,” grugnì, prima d’inginocchiarsi e tastare il terreno.  
Il lupo gli menò un paio di musate impazienti, poi gli chiuse con attenzione il polso tra le fauci e lo strattonò sulla destra. Gríma si mosse carponi secondo la direzione indicatagli, sino a incontrare il vuoto.  
“C’è un’apertura. Una tana? Hai trovato una tana?”  
Leiptr lo anticipò con un agile balzo.  
   
 _Una renna ferita?_  
 _Un vecchio maschio in agonia?_  
   
Tese la mano, certo d’incontrare il pelame corto e setoloso di una facile preda, ma le dita lo smentirono.  
Era sottile. Era liscio. Era gelido. Era…  
Dopo il polso cercò la mano, poi risalì lungo un braccio esilissimo: era tanto gracile che sembrava un miracolo respirasse ancora. A valutare le ossa e la lunghezza delle gambe, non poteva avere più di dieci, quindici anni.  
   
 _Un cucciolo?_  
 _Chi può aver abbandonato un cucciolo in questo deserto?_  
   
Dal brontolio chioccio che avvertì, Leiptr aveva ripreso a leccarlo.  
“Bravo, tienilo al caldo,” disse, poi si sfilò di dosso la pelliccia e la usò per coprire il giovanissimo Jotun.  
“Torniamo a casa, prima che il tempo peggiori. Di carne secca ne abbiamo comunque in abbondanza.”  
Al sicuro tra le sue braccia, il cucciolo sollevò a fatica le palpebre.  
Se avesse posseduto uno sguardo, Gríma avrebbe scoperto che aveva gli occhi verdi.  
 

*

   
“Hai preso un altro lupo?”  
Matr (4) dello spaccio accettò con soddisfazione una bella pelle di martora e gli consegnò un barilotto di latte di cerva.  
“No, perché?”  
“Hai avuto un figlio da qualche straniero, allora? Di solito…”  
Gríma si strinse nelle spalle e gli regalò un sorriso enigmatico. “Non credo che siano affari tuoi, Matr. Non ne ricaveresti comunque niente.”  
   
Erano trascorse ormai due settimane dal giorno in cui aveva trovato il cucciolo: se il tempo era peggiorato con ammirevole costanza, altrettanto poteva dire delle condizioni di quella povera creatura. Nonostante le cure prestate e l’affettuosa dedizione di Leiptr, che non ne abbandonava mai il capezzale, non aveva ancora ripreso conoscenza; il suo corpo, consumato da una febbre violenta, era scosso da un tremito continuo, né, a dispetto della spessa pelliccia d’orso in cui l’aveva avvolto, la situazione accennava a migliorare.  
Poteva chiedere l’intervento del vecchio Orka, che da generazioni curava gli Jötnar di Brant, ma l’istinto gli suggeriva di temporeggiare. C’era qualcosa di anomalo in quel ritrovamento; qualcosa che passava per la pelle e per l’odore di un cucciolo che non era più certo fosse tale.  
L’aveva _sentito_ , almeno, e le sue dita non tradivano mai: si era già accoppiato e ben più di una volta.  
Uno Jotun dell’età apparente di dodici anni non avrebbe dovuto possedere un simile istinto.  
Spazzato dal vento, il villaggio sembrava deserto. In lontananza, ad aguzzare la vista, ti avrebbe schiaffeggiato lo splendido orrore della faglia, cicatrice aperta sulla superficie altrimenti liscia e immobile della piana; Gríma, tuttavia, non aveva niente che potesse distrarlo da un costante e cupo rimuginare.  
Il cucciolo senza nome aveva perduto l’innocenza, ma non era l’unica anomalia: il capo, infatti, non riusciva ruvido al tatto come quello di tutti gli Jötnar, poiché mancava delle escrescenze cornee tipiche della razza. Alle corna larghe e piatte, che costituivano il vanto dei maschi più forti, sostituiva una morbida criniera, simile alla pelliccia di una volpe. Anche la forma del viso, la struttura delle membra non rispondeva ai canoni di Jotunheim: era tutto più affilato, più fragile, eppure più armonioso. Per la prima volta sorprendeva le proprie dita a tracciare i contorni di qualcosa che sfuggiva all’esperienza e alla memoria della pelle.  
   
“Leiptr?”  
Il lupo lo accolse sulla soglia della capanna. Le braci erano ancora vive e l’ambiente intriso di un invitante odore di pino.  
Gríma si mosse con sicurezza tra gli arredi e raggiunse il giaciglio di paglia e pellicce su cui languiva il giovane Jotun.  
Perché l’aveva raccolto? Non aveva una risposta da dare; una ragione, almeno, che gli sembrasse valida. Gli Jötnar non erano pietosi, poiché vivevano abbastanza a lungo da apprezzare il buonsenso della natura: il futuro è dei forti, i deboli devono farsi da parte. Gríma per primo aveva rivendicato il proprio diritto a esserci mordendo e combattendo, né aveva mai pensato di contestare l’opinione dei vecchi – che un cieco fosse carne morta, cioè – poiché in essa coglieva un’innegabile verità. Era un cacciatore, in fondo, e i cacciatori predano i capi deboli.  
Eppure non aveva accettato che quel cucciolo morisse.  
Tese la mano e gli accarezzò la guancia. Bruciava come di consueto e, come sempre, non reagì al contatto. Leiptr lo allontanò con un paio di musate, rivendicando il privilegio di scaldare il cucciolo.  
“Attento a non soffocarlo, grosso come sei,” rise e poi bollì un po’ di latte.  
 

*

   
La prima volta in cui riprese conoscenza, Loki non rimase lucido abbastanza a lungo da realizzare d’essere ancora vivo. A confortarlo, infatti, una lingua ruvida che ricordava bene, come il tepore di una pelliccia densissima, che sapeva di cane e d’inverno.  
“Madre,” sospirò, accettando di buon grado un’energica lappata.  
Quello doveva essere il mondo che l’aspettava al di là della vita: una terra di ombre e di pace, in cui ritrovare Fenrir e i giorni in cui la solitudine non gli pesava.  
Gli occhi chiusi, la testa pesante, si lasciò cullare dal respiro quieto del lupo sino a sprofondare di nuovo nel sonno.  
Quando si destò per la seconda volta, tuttavia, il suo sguardo naufragò in due pallidi laghi celesti e non riuscì a reprimere un grido inorridito.  
“Tranquillo… Nessuno vuole farti del male,” disse il mostro, premendogli sulla fronte un palmo gelido.  
Loki rimase immobile, pietrificato da una duplice evidenza: non solo non era riuscito a morire per l’ennesima volta, ma era caduto nelle mani del popolo che più disprezzava al mondo.  
Il _suo_.  
“Ti senti meglio? Riesci a…”  
Per tutta risposta, Loki artigliò al volto lo Jotun, benché gli costasse fatica persino respirare. Il mostro si ritrasse di scatto, incredulo più che incollerito. Alle sue spalle, un grosso lupo bianco scoprì i denti e liberò un brontolio minaccioso.  
“Buono, Leiptr. Non è successo niente.”  
Loki si guardò intorno, il fiato corto e il cuore in gola. L’ambiente in cui si trovava non ricordava i fasti di Asgard, né lo squallore che aveva segnato i suoi primi anni di vita. C’era un grosso braciere a riscaldare l’aria e le pareti erano coperte da pelli conciate. Su un tavolaccio languivano i resti di un pasto spartano: carne secca e un pane quasi nero.  
“Non devi avere paura.”  
Si avvolse nelle cocche della pelliccia, imbarazzato da una nudità che lo faceva sentire ancora più scoperto e vulnerabile.  
“Perché sono qui?”  
Il mostro sorrise. “Ti ho trovato.”  
Era un sorriso caldo.  
   
 _2\. Indimenticabile_  
   
“Voglio parlare con mio padre!”  
Sif roteò gli occhi e rinsaldò la presa attorno alla sua vita. “Dovresti almeno tenerti in piedi per…”  
Thor tentò di divincolarsi, ma una fitta lancinante gli attraversò l’addome e gli strappò un uggiolio penoso.  
“Come volevasi dimostrare…”  
Thor strinse i denti e cercò il sostegno della parete. Potevano anche scorticarlo vivo, a quel punto, ma dubitava di poter sperimentare un dolore più forte di quello che l’aveva travolto non appena aveva compreso d’essere stato abbandonato.  
   
 _Loki non era più tornato a trovarlo._  
 _Loki era scomparso._  
   
“Lady Eir ha detto che non devi muoverti dal letto, finché ogni ferita non sarà guarita: se non te lo ricordassi, sei stato a un passo da Hel.”  
 _Ci sono dentro_ , pensò. _Senza di lui, io…_  
“Ragiona! Cosa ti aspetti di ottenere presentandoti davanti a Odino in queste condizioni? È già un miracolo che non ci abbia punito per aver disobbedito.”  
Thor stirò le labbra in una smorfia ostile. “Per disobbedire, uno dovrebbe almeno riconoscere la giustizia degli ordini impartiti, e tu ne hai vista?”  
Sif rimase in silenzio.  
“Sono stato un idiota,” mormorò, prima di lasciarsi scivolare in terra.  
“Thor…”  
“Voleva dirmi addio e me ne sono accorto tardi, come sempre! Era disperato ed io…”  
Sif gli si inginocchiò davanti e lo abbracciò. “Loki è orgoglioso fino al punto d’essere stupido… Non sei stato forse tu a confidarmelo?”  
Thor non riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo della guerriera.  
“Posso dirti solo questo, e sai che non sono in grado di mentire: se è quello che vuoi, lo ritroveremo. Ti aiuterò, perché ti amo più della mia vita e perché Loki è diventato la tua; lo desideri al punto che non posso nemmeno odiarlo, tanto è parte di te.”  
Thor strizzò con forza le palpebre. Una piccola lacrima gli solcò lo zigomo, per morire sulle labbra di Sif.  
“Promettimi solo che me lo lascerai schiaffeggiare sino a spellarmi le mani… Guarda come ti ha ridotto…”  
Thor accennò un sorriso. “Dopo di me.”  
“Queste sì che sono le parole di un principe.”  
 

*

   
“Ti ho sentito piangere fino all’alba.”  
Loki si volse sul fianco.  
Gríma – così si chiamava lo Jotun cui doveva la vita – gli risparmiò almeno l’inquietante vacuità del suo sguardo.  
“No, non è vero,” mentì.  
L’altro scosse il capo e rimase in silenzio. Loki chiuse gli occhi.  
   
 _Sei diventato un vigliacco._  
 _Sei un bugiardo patetico._  
   
   
Si era svegliato nel cuore della notte, madido di febbre e consumato dalla sete. Le braci accese proiettavano ombre pallide sulle pareti. Leiptr aveva percepito la sua inquietudine e gli aveva leccato il viso; l’aveva allontanato con fastidio, catturato da un quadro che aveva riaperto in un sol colpo tutte le ferite della memoria.  
Gríma riposava in terra, accanto al fuoco; gli aveva ceduto il proprio letto, offerto una casa, salvato una vita che non valeva più niente.  
   
 _È così che mi ha visto Thor, la prima volta? Un mostro dalla pelle bluastra, raccolto davanti a un pugno di tizzoni?_  
   
Un’onda travolgente di nostalgia e tristezza l’aveva investito, riempiendogli gli occhi di lacrime.  
Si era tirato la pelliccia fin sul capo, per soffocare i singhiozzi, ma Gríma aveva le orecchie di un lupo e, a quanto pareva, il sonno molto leggero.  
Aveva pianto davvero tutta la notte; pianto al punto da svegliarsi con la gola ulcerata e gli occhi avvelenati dal sale. Non si era mai concesso un abbandono tanto miserevole, nemmeno quando era il bambino che sognava la madre di un altro. In quei giorni, tuttavia, non possedeva abbastanza da poter soffrire una perdita: precipitare dal cielo, invece, ti ricordava l’insostenibile fragilità d’ogni castello in aria.  
   
“Mi piacerebbe chiamarti per nome.”  
Gríma aveva un timbro piacevole, la cadenza lenta di chi asseconda solo il proprio ritmo. Era taciturno e questo aveva concorso a rendere, se non piacevole, almeno sopportabile la convivenza; inoltre evitava di fargli domande stupide e non poteva leggergli la disperazione in viso.  
“Perché?”  
Tornò a guardarlo.  
Gli occhi ciechi dello Jotun vagavano nel vuoto; le sue dita, invece, intrecciavano con incredibile rapidità una rete da uccellagione.  
“Tutti devono averne uno, per sapere chi sono.”  
 _Hai scelto l’interlocutore sbagliato_ , pensò. “Symrer (5).”  
“È bello. Ti si addice.”  
Loki si puntellò sul gomito. “Come fai a dirlo?”  
“Anch’io ho pensato a un fiore, quando ti ho toccato.”  
Loki schiuse le labbra, ma non riuscì a rispondere.  
“Chi te l’ha dato doveva amarti molto, per vederti come sei.”  
Loki si rannicchiò tra le coltri e morse il pugno sino a lacerare la carne, pur di reprimere un singhiozzo disperato.  
Un giorno, forse, avrebbe ripreso a piangere dentro, in silenzio e nell’ombra.  
Non era ancora quel giorno, tuttavia.  
Non si era ancora asciugato abbastanza.  
   
Gríma completò la rete senza una parola, poi, altrettanto silenzioso, si sdraiò al suo fianco e lo strinse a sé.  
Per quanto gelido fosse quel corpo, Loki si accorse di non sentire più freddo.  
 

*

   
“Cos’è che ha combinato?”  
Sif sgranò gli occhi incredula. Hogun, per tutta risposta, le indicò Himinbjörg. “Domanda a Heimdall, se non ti fidi, ma ti assicuro che la nuova non ti piacerà più di quanto non renda contento il sottoscritto.”  
Sif slacciò le fibbie della spada e la lanciò in un angolo della sala.  
Volstagg e Fandral evitarono cauti qualunque apprezzamento.  
“Su Midgard… A fare _che_ , di grazia?”  
“Il mercenario.”  
Ogni replica le morì in gola.  
“Sarebbe bello chiamare in conto una burla, ma è la triste verità. Abbiamo un principe degradato a tirapiedi d’uno di quei ridicoli, mortali feudatari da cacatoio. Heinrich der Löwe (6), lo chiamano. Indovina chi gli arma il braccio?”  
“E Odino gliel’ha concesso?”  
“Odino accetterebbe qualunque compromesso, pur di togliersi di torno chi ci ha quasi fatto cadere il cielo in testa.”  
Sif trasse un profondo sospiro. “Dovremmo raggiungerlo… È pur sempre…”  
Hogun scosse il capo. “Se ci avesse voluto con sé, non avrebbe esitato a domandare.”  
“Thor non è abbastanza lucido da misurare opportunità e rischi.”  
Voltagg manifestò il proprio disappunto con un gran rutto. “Thor deve farsela passare… E se per superare la pena di un cuore infranto gli toccherà ammazzare pidocchi o beccarsi lo scolo dai midgardiani, non saremo noi a impedirglielo.”  
“Be’… Magari lo scolo…” mormorò Fandral.  
Sif, tuttavia, non ascoltava già più.  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) In norse antico è uno dei modi usati per indicare la notte.  
(2) In norse antico, dirupo, precipizio.  
(3) Su questo cliché infamante della letteratura norrena, vi rimando a una [scheda](http://bifrost.it/GERMANI/4.Lestoriedeglidei/04-FiglidiLoki.html#III) assai esaustiva.  
(4) In norse antico, pasto.  
(5) _Anemone_ in norvegese.  
(6) Enrico il Leone, soprannome di Enrico XII di Baviera. Secondo la cronologia di _Anemone_ , Thor è nato nell’anno cristiano Novecentonovanta; poiché ha nella storia circa centocinquanta anni, gli eventi qui richiamati riferiscono alla Crociata dei Venedi degli anni quaranta del Millecento.


	2. Ultimi riti

_How did I become an adult?  I’ll tell you, I never did learn._  
 _I have to pretend._  
― Ian McEwan, _First Love, Last Rites_

 

*

   
 _3\. Una nuova vita_  
   
Da quando Symrer era entrato nella sua vita, Gríma aveva scoperto i colori.  
Era rosso il calore della febbre, blu la tristezza della notte. Era bianca la solitudine e nero quello che chiamava ‘morbidezza’.  
Symrer era quanto Leiptr non avrebbe mai potuto dargli: una voce nel buio.  
   
“Pensavo che fossi un cucciolo.”  
I giorni della febbre l’avevano lasciato debolissimo. Gríma sospettava a ragione che, se non l’avesse costretto a mangiare, non avrebbe comunque superato la stagione delle tormente. Rannicchiato nella pelliccia d’orso, Symrer dormiva per la maggior parte del tempo: eppure c’era e quell’evidenza suonava consolante.  
“Non me ne stupisco; per la nostra razza sono un nano.”  
Gríma gli offrì una ciotola di zuppa, ma la scodella pesava nel palmo senza che nessuno si decidesse ad alleggerirla.  
“Non era quello che intendevo dire.”  
Symrer gli sfiorò la mano, poi si ritrasse. “Lo so.”  
“Sei un mezzosangue? Non ho mai toccato qualcuno che ti assomigliasse.”  
“Sono un errore.”  
Leiptr guaì da contrappunto.  
“Mangia,” borbottò. “O non riuscirai più a rialzarti.”  
Symrer sorrise – riusciva a _sentirlo_. “Per me non cambierebbe niente comunque.”  
“Sei un vigliacco?”  
“No, sono stanco.”  
Gríma mangiò solo anche quella sera, in compagnia della notte e del suo bituminoso silenzio.  
   
“Perché non mi hai lasciato morire?”  
Glielo sussurrò nel buio, non appena si sdraiò al suo fianco.  
Il corpo di Symrer svaniva tra le sue braccia. La sua bocca era appena tiepida.  
“Perché c’è posto per tutti,” rispose con onestà.  
“No, non per me.”  
Gríma gli accarezzò i capelli.  
Symrer non si ritrasse.  
“Eppure non occupi molto spazio.”  
Fu la prima volta in cui lo sentì ridere.  
Avrebbe voluto che non smettesse più.  
 

*

   
Loki sapeva di non poterlo chiamare ‘amore’, perché _amore_ era Thor e Thor soltanto; perché l’amore poteva darti un nuovo nome, eppure cancellarti la vita.  
Non guariva niente, l’amore, ma ti maciullava in mille pezzi. Era un seme velenoso e ingordo, che ti piantava le radici nel cuore. Quel che Gríma gli offriva, invece, era generoso e gentile; al pari di certe pallide gemme del Nord, tuttavia, possedeva una sua forza e una timida, inconfondibile bellezza.  
Come Fenrir non poteva sostituire Frigga, ma gli aveva reso più accettabile la vita, così Gríma gli ricordò cosa significasse essere protetti, avere al fianco qualcuno per il quale eri il primo pensiero della giornata, non un inconveniente molesto.  
Sebbene Jotun, Gríma non lo respingeva; forse perché era difettoso come lui, forse perché era quello l’ordito che le Norne avevano tessuto per Loki Laufeyson.  
Thor Odinson era la creatura più bella dei Nove Regni: come aveva potuto anche solo pensare d’esserne il compagno?  
   
La prima volta in cui Gríma lo abbracciò, era troppo debole per opporre resistenza. Se anche l’avesse violato, in fondo, non avrebbe sentito nulla, né gli sarebbe importato, perché un corpo era tutto quello che lo divideva dal _niente_ , dunque non ne aveva per primo rispetto.  
Gríma, tuttavia, si limitò a trarlo a sé e gli strofinò la schiena finché non prese sonno.  
Nemmeno si accorse d’aver smesso di piangere.  
Quando si svegliò l’indomani, lo Jotun era andato già a caccia, quasi avesse compreso che non avrebbe sopportato di guardarlo in faccia, persino se era cieco e – pareva – poco incline al giudizio. In compenso aveva lasciato di guardia Leiptr.  
 _Devo andarmene_ , pensò, ma gli mancavano le forze persino per abbandonare il tiepido giaciglio. Il lupo piegò la grossa testa bianca da un lato, poi gli si sdraiò sopra senza chiedergli il permesso.  
 _Tu non vai da nessuna parte_ , sembravano dire i suoi occhi di ghiaccio. Occhi che ricordavano il cielo di Jotunheim, come quelli di Thor brillavano azzurri al pari della volta e del mare di Asgard.  
   
Poco alla volta, senza che arrivasse a rendersene conto, la vita riprese a soffiargli dentro. Era pallida, fredda e priva di profumo, ma era ancora _vita_.  
Se Gríma riattizzava le braci, gli offriva da mangiare o dormiva al suo fianco, Loki non sentiva più l’urgenza di morire. Doveva solo… _Abituarsi_?  
Era stato un bambino senza terra e senza madre: ora poteva essere un compagno senza cuore.  
   
“Sono nato a nord,” gli confidò una sera, mentre l’altro Jotun cuciva insieme due pelli di volpe – un regalo a lui destinato, ma non lo sapeva ancora. “Oltre il fiume Ifing.”  
Gríma sollevò il viso e i suoi occhi, come di consueto, lo trapassarono. “Non era in quei territori che stavano accampati gli Æsir, ai tempi della Grande Guerra?”  
“Sì. Proprio quelli.”  
“E come hai fatto a sopravvivere a quei mostri?”  
Loki schiuse le labbra, ma non trovò niente da replicare.  
“I vecchi dicono che sono bianco-larva e coperti di pelliccia come gli animali. È vero?”  
“Io… Non so.”  
“Non lo sai? Eppure li avrai visti, no?”  
 _Ne amo uno alla follia_ , pensò, ma preferì inghiottire una verità che Gríma avrebbe inteso per bestemmia.  
“Da lontano… Solo da lontano. Ed erano coperti di ferro, perciò…”  
Lo Jotun annuì. “Se i tuoi padri ti hanno abbandonato e vivevi tanto prossimo al nemico, non mi stupisce che tu sia sopravvissuto persino alla fame e al freddo. Sei davvero come gli anemoni.”  
“O un’erba velenosa.”  
Gríma, per tutta risposta, sollevò le pelli e ne spazzolò con energia il verso conciato. “Ti piace?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Quando le tempeste si attenueranno, ti porto a caccia con me. Non è naturale che uno della nostra razza ami il caldo. Hai bisogno di ricordare chi sei.”  
 _O di dimenticarlo._  
 

*

   
Tra i crociati accampati lungo l’Oder, era noto come _der Löwe des Löwen_ , il Leone del Leone; per gli slavi dell’Elba, era _der Zerstörer_ , il Distruttore. Gli altri crociati – un pugno di mercenari che dalla Germania slava speravano di ricavare terre buone a trasformarli in valvassori gottosi – lo chiamavano _der Stummteufel_ , il demonio muto, ed era quello, forse, il titolo che Thor Odinson preferiva, perché raccontava di un dio proprio il poco che gli era rimasto – la rabbia. La morte.  
   
Aveva domandato udienza a Odino com’era stato in grado di abbandonare le Camere della Guarigione. Il Padre degli dei era rimasto ad ascoltarlo per meno di mezza clessidra, poi gli aveva indicato il Bifrost oltre la trifora.  
“Gli ospiti non sono prigionieri, figlio: se Loki Laufeyson non desidera vivere tra noi, potrei forse imporglielo?”  
“Me l’avrebbe detto! Invece è scomparso… Si è dissolto come…”  
Odino l’aveva fissato con una condiscendenza che trasudava irritazione.  
“Forse perché per primo non gliel’avresti permesso? Credi che sia _tuo_ , ma la verità è che non esiste un _mio_ in amore. Esistono cuori in prestito. Esistono scelte e non catene.”  
Per tutta risposta, Thor gli aveva dato le spalle e aveva abbandonato furibondo una sala che minacciava di diventare non la promessa di un futuro di grandezza, ma il teatro delle sue più frustranti sconfitte.  
  
 _Voi parlate di catene, quasi fossi un bambino crudele che si diverte a strappare le ali alle farfalle._  
 _Voi non conoscete i suoi occhi. Non avreste mai avuto il coraggio di specchiarvi nel sangue per lavarne via la tristezza._  
  
Si era presentato alle porte di Himinbjörg, perché almeno Heimdall gli mostrasse quanto la lingua di Loki aveva taciuto. Il custode dell’Arcobaleno, nondimeno, aveva scosso il capo. “C’è solo nebbia,” aveva detto. “È un incantesimo troppo potente persino per me.”  
  
 _È un addio, allora?_  
 _Davvero non vuole che lo trovi?_  
  
Lo schianto violento di un tuono aveva spezzato il silenzio ottuso della sua incredulità ferita.  
Dopo quanto avevano affrontato; dopo l’amore e quasi la morte, bastava tanto poco a dimenticare?  
Forse a Loki: non certo a Thor Odinson.  
  
Odino l’aveva mandato a chiamare al ventesimo giorno di piogge. “Ora basta,” aveva sibilato. “Dov’è il futuro re di Asgard? Io vedo piuttosto un bambino piagnucoloso!”  
Thor aveva stretto i pugni e fissato il cielo.  
L’infelicità somigliava a coperta bagnata e tu, come un povero cencio zuppo, potevi solo aspettare che smettesse di grandinare. Fuori e dentro di te.  
“Non lo so, padre,” aveva risposto. “Vorrei dimenticare.”  
Odino era rimasto in silenzio.  
“Avete fatto di me il protettore di Midgard… Forse è lì che me ne andrò, almeno per un po’.”  
“Scelta saggia, per uno che deve ancora imparare a usare il cervello,” era stato il laconico commento. “Ordinerò a Heimdall di aprirti il Bifrost.”  
   
Dopo oltre un anno di guerra e fango e morte, tuttavia, gli bastavano appena un fuoco acceso e la lunga treccia di una puttana per ricordare la grotta in cui aveva scoperto il più bel fiore di Jotuhneim.  
   
 _Symrer._  
 _Loki._  
   
“Non vuoi fare l’amore con me, bel soldato?”  
   
La prese da dietro, per non guardarla in faccia.  
Non la baciò nemmeno una volta.  
   
 _4\. Incontro al destino_  
   
“Sono tornato.”  
   
Leiptr, uggiolante e bavoso, lo accolse con tanto impeto da rovesciarlo quasi a terra.  
Gríma, invece, intento ad affilare il coltello su una grossa selce, si limitò a un grugnito.  
Loki si ravviò i capelli, per liberarli dai minuti cristalli che la nevicata ancora in corso vi aveva deposto – gli arrivavano ormai di nuovo alle spalle, lucidi e belli come nei giorni della sua infanzia solitaria.  
   
“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”  
Gríma sollevò il capo. “È buio da molto.”  
“E tu come lo sai?”  
“L’odore del vento è cambiato.”  
Loki si accoccolò accanto al braciere. “D’accordo, hai ragione… La stella è tramontata senza che me ne rendessi conto, ma…”  
“Stavo per uscire a cercarti.”  
“Armato?”  
“Armato.”  
La voce di Gríma era priva di calore, eppure l’onda delle sue emozioni era così impetuosa che arrivava a percepirne appieno l’intensità – l’irritazione e la preoccupazione e il dispiacere e…  
“Tu non conosci queste zone e, finché gela, nemmeno Leiptr potrebbe seguire con accuratezza le tue tracce. Se ti capitasse…”  
Loki cercò la sua mano e la trattenne nella propria, esercitando sulla pelle fredda dello Jotun una pressione gentile. “Anche se non sono grosso come te, so cavarmela, te l’assicuro. Le tue dita vedono un cucciolo, ma io…”  
Gríma, tuttavia, non cercò parole per smentirlo, perché, come Thor gli aveva insegnato, un bacio può essere il modo migliore per eludere un discorso penoso e chiuderti davvero la bocca.  
Loki rimase immobile, irrigidito dalla sorpresa. Fuorché un dio d’oro e cielo, nessuno aveva mai avuto accesso al suo corpo, perché _nessuno_ era riuscito a inoculargli un qualunque desiderio di appartenenza.  
Aveva desiderato Thor prima ancora di averlo, invece: il momento in cui aveva scoperto d’esser stato accolto era stato il più intenso e dolce di un’intera vita.  
Uno Jotun, però?  
Tese le braccia e lo respinse, incredulo e pieno di rabbia, perché le sue labbra erano l’ultimo tempio del ricordo e ora un altro le aveva pretese.  
“No.”  
La sua voce risuonò secca e distante.  
Gríma tentò di afferrarlo per i capelli ma Loki fu più rapido: senza guardarsi alle spalle, spalancò la porta della capanna e si consegnò all’ennesima notte di vento e neve.  
“Aspetta!” urlò il cacciatore. “Non volevo…”  
Loki si arrestò. “Ti devo molto, ma non chiedermi di amarti, perché non accadrà mai.”  
   
 _Non ho più un cuore da regalare, nemmeno per gratitudine._  
   
   
Dopo quella sera, l’atmosfera si raffreddò, eppure non gli dispiacque davvero.  
Non aveva chiesto di essere salvato, tantomeno amato. Era vivo perché respirava e perché si abbandonava di nuovo al candore delle albe in caccia; la felicità, tuttavia, aveva colori che non poteva spiegare a un cieco.  
Probabilmente nemmeno a se stesso.  
   
   
“Se avevi un compagno, perché l’hai abbandonato?”  
   
L’inconsistente primavera di Jotunheim era già alle porte, quando Gríma gli pose la scomoda domanda; non era una sorpresa – sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato – ma Loki avvertì comunque una sgradevole puntura all’altezza del petto.  
   
“Perché lo amavo.”  
“Non mi pare che abbia molto senso.”  
Loki trasse un profondo sospiro, gli occhi fissi alle braci sulle quali arrostiva un coscio di cervo. “Era un Áss. Ti basta come spiegazione?”  
Lo Jotun sollevò il capo, sorpreso.  
“Aspettavo un figlio suo.”  
“E poi?”  
Loki tagliò un boccone di carne e glielo porse. “L’ho perso.”  
“È per questo che…”  
“No. Tra il padre e il figlio, avrei comunque sempre scelto Thor.”  
Gríma lasciò cadere in terra la carne. Leiptr, sospettoso, drizzò le orecchie.  
“Sì, sto parlando di _quel_ Thor.”  
“Perciò tu sei…”  
Loki raccolse il boccone e lo lanciò al lupo. “… Loki Laufeyson. Immagino che tu abbia sentito parlare di me.”  
Gríma annuì.  
“Quanti del tuo villaggio hanno preso parte alla caccia?”  
“Non ho intenzione di venderti.”  
Loki tornò a guardare il fuoco. “Capiterà comunque: quando nelle vene ti scorre sangue maledetto, non c’è speranza che tu possa essere felice.”  
“Ne sei davvero sicuro?”  
 Loki raccolse le mani in grembo. Se non avesse dovuto affrontare Fáfner e consumare il Seiðr per contrastarne il veleno, il cucciolo avrebbe ormai avuto un paio di mesi. Che fosse bello come un Áss o ruvido e freddo come uno Jotun, l’avrebbe amato comunque: l’avrebbe amato per come non era stato né desiderato né protetto, quando era troppo giovane per arrendersi alla solitudine. Invece suo figlio era morto persino prima di somigliare a un’ipotesi di vita; si era aggiunto alla polvere e alle rovine di ogni altro sogno.  
“Sì, ne sono sicuro,” rispose, prima di volgere le spalle al fuoco e abbandonare la capanna.  
La fame gli era ormai passata del tutto.  
 

*

   
Gríma non avrebbe mai voluto che quel giorno arrivasse, ma dalla notte in cui Loki gli aveva rivelato la propria identità, cominciò a temere che il principe esposto avesse ragione: il loro tempo insieme era ormai agli sgoccioli. Un giorno o l’altro, qualcuno degli Jötnar di Brant avrebbe cominciato a chiedersi come mai non si facesse più vedere al villaggio o acquistasse più sego del necessario.  
Un giorno o l’altro, i vecchi l’avrebbero mandato a chiamare e gli avrebbero fiutato sulla pelle un odore estraneo.  
   
 _Era un tradimento, il suo?_  
 _Potevano condannarlo per quella scelta?_  
   
Non voleva chiederselo, né domandare a Loki di andarsene altrove.  
Sebbene lo Jotun fosse stato fin troppo eloquente nel segnare i confini della loro intimità, sperava ancora di poterlo conquistare. Erano creature millenarie, gli Jötnar, e Loki non aveva ottant’anni: un cucciolo, secondo i canoni della loro razza.  
I cuccioli sono volubili, se impari ad assecondarne i capricci.  
Tra la sua gente, d’altra parte, nessuno avrebbe giustificato una simile attrazione, perché il suo era un amore intriso di suggestioni che solo un cieco avrebbe compreso.  
Loki aveva una voce particolarmente bella, ad esempio. Non era ruvida e rugginosa come quella degli Jötnar di Brant, ma possedeva la densità e la morbidezza del dorso dei lupi.  
I suoi capelli erano piacevoli al tatto, come la pelle del viso; le labbra, più morbide e più calde di quelle di qualunque altro esemplare. Certo, era piccolo – troppo, perché potessi pensare a una prole sana – ma quell’esotismo, anziché respingerlo, lo incuriosiva.  
I sentimenti di Loki, tuttavia, gli riuscivano incomprensibili: sapeva di essere cieco – dunque tutt’altro che un partito conveniente, secondo l’etica del loro popolo – ma era un abile cacciatore, autosufficiente e, soprattutto, lo accettava benché fosse un nano.  
Pensava di meritare di meglio? Be’, era un ingenuo.  
   
Leiptr, quasi avesse fiutato i suoi pensieri, gli allungò una lappata consolatoria.  
Loki, avvolto in una pelle d’orso, riposava accanto al fuoco.  
“Un giorno capirà che…”  
Un colpo secco alla porta della capanna interruppe il mesto soliloquio.  
“Che succede?” domandò Loki, la voce ancora arrochita dal sonno.  
“Resta dove sei: vado a vedere,” disse.  
“Gríma Benson: obbedisci agli anziani e apri la porta,” intimò una voce. “Sappiamo che non sei solo.”  
Una pressione decisa sulla spalla richiamò la sua attenzione.  
   
 _Loki._  
   
“Lascia parlare me e tutto andrà bene.”  
 

*

   
Disse d’aver usato il Seiðr per stregare il cacciatore, e difese Gríma da ogni accusa. Era solo uno storpio: come poteva un cieco opporsi a chi aveva tenuto testa ai cani sciolti di re Laufey?  
Gli anziani di Brant bevvero ogni sua parola, poiché la menzogna ossequiava regole che la verità tradiva: Loki aveva già avuto modo di tesaurizzare l’esperienza e non era tipo da dimenticare una lezione, soprattutto se dolorosa. Come gli Æsir non arrivavano a concepire l’ipotesi che l’erede dei Nove Regni potesse amare uno Jotun, così gli Jötnar escludevano la possibilità che Loki Laufeyson suscitasse sentimenti diversi dal ribrezzo.  
Ai loro occhi era un nano con sangue di døkkálfar: l’odio del re non aveva bisogno di altre giustificazioni.  
   
“Perché sei tornato?” domandò uno Jotun decrepito, sul cui mento fiorivano escrescenze cornee.  
“Gli Æsir avevano scoperto le mie trame e decretato una condanna capitale.”  
   
Mentire era facile, persino riposante; potevi essere _tutto_ : cane, eroe, traditore del sangue o salvatore di un’intera stirpe. Vestivi mille pelli diverse, fuorché quelle del misero te stesso.  
   
“Quali inganni?”  
“Ho tentato di avere un figlio da Thor Odinson, per impadronirmi di Asgard.”  
   
 _Questo piacerebbe a mio padre_ , pensò. _Scommetto che mi riconoscerebbe come sangue suo._  
   
Gli occhi dell’anziano erano rosse braci ormai velate dall’età; pieghe cispose conferivano qualcosa di patetico a uno sguardo che, nelle intenzioni, doveva essere penetrante, o forse era solo Loki Laufeyson a cogliere l’involontario, comico grottesco di un simile consesso di mostri. Lo odiavano e lo temevano in eguale misura: era evidente.  
Un pugno e gli avrebbero fracassato il cranio, ma nessuno osava toccarlo.  
 _Come sempre, la mia fama mi precede._  
Se avessero saputo che non ricorreva alla magia da mesi, al punto da credere di averla persa per sempre, gli avrebbero usato un altro trattamento?  
Difficile dirlo.  
“Sarai consegnato a re Laufey: Brant non protegge i nemici del trono.”  
Loki sorrise e accennò un inchino. Il vecchio, per tutta risposta, sputò in terra e percosse il suolo con il bastone.  
“Comandate, venerabile Padda,” grugnì un imponente Jotun dal cranio bitorzoluto. Loki, nondimeno, anticipò il decano.  
“Non ho bisogno d’essere scortato: ricordo bene dove vive mio padre.”  
“E dovremmo fidarci di te?”  
Sollevò ironico un sopracciglio. “Sono pur sempre un principe: io non mento mai.”  
   
Partì per la cinta di Útgarða l’indomani, senza un’ultima parola per Gríma e per Leiptr. Si era rassegnato a troppi addii, in una vita ancora breve, da non averne imparata la prima, forse unica legge: sapevano sempre di sale e non c’era menzogna che salvasse da quell’amarezza.  
Proprio nessuna.


	3. Fiorirà la neve

_There is just as much beauty in birth as there is in death,_  
 _and it changes our lives just the same._  
 _They both add things to us and take things away._  
― Brooke Taylor, _Undone_

 

*

   
 _5\. Il ritorno del Figliol Prodigo_  
   
Curiosità?  
Follia?  
Stupidità?  
Chiunque abbia vissuto anche un solo giorno dovrebbe rassegnarsi all’ineluttabile evidenza di un coraggio suicida chiamato ‘tristezza’.  
Quando non hai legami né terra sotto i tuoi piedi; se, soprattutto, non t’importa di _perderti_ , allora non agirai più mosso dalla paura ma dal sollievo.  
Ci sei _quasi_ : basta allungare la mano e accettare la stretta possessiva dell’amica Morte.  
Eppure non fu solo il bisogno d’annullarsi nel buio a sciogliere la lingua di Loki e a premere perché, tra tutte le soluzioni possibili, scegliesse quella più disperata.  
Se è vero che tutti i bambini – persino i cuccioli di mostro, persino quelli offerti in sacrificio alla notte e alla brina – hanno bisogno della mamma, è altrettanto vero che un uomo cerca il rispetto del padre. E quello pretendeva, Loki Laufeyson: guardare nelle vive braci di Laufey e cogliere almeno il segno della sorpresa.  
   
 _Forse sono un figlio maledetto, padre; un nano, uno scherzo di pessimo gusto._  
 _Forse sono un’aberrazione della razza e un agente del Caos che ci ha condannati al declino, ma più che mai sono fiero di dirvi che nessuno potrebbe mai chiamarmi ‘vigliacco’._  
 _Questo, padre, vuol dire portare sangue di re._  
   
 _Oh, sì, proprio un bel discorso. Resta da vedere quanto tempo avrai prima che ti schiacci il cranio per darti in pasto ai lupi_ , suggerì una voce gelida e subdola nella sua testa, mentre la via per il Nord, sempre più lontana dagli accoglienti fuochi di Brant, si spiegava innanzi ai suoi passi.  
Jotunheim era roccia, ghiaccio e l’infinito candore di abissali solitudini. All’oro e al verde di Asgard rispondeva con i suoi boschi neri, i silenzi irreali, il denso manto di predatori implacabili e discreti.  
Loki respirò a pieni polmoni l’aria gelida della notte e si scoprì più sereno di quanto non fosse stato negli ultimi mesi.  
 _Io sono Jotunheim_ , pensò con fierezza. _Io sono questa notte e questa neve._  
Stava guarendo: non l’aveva voluto, né preteso, eppure era vivo e scopriva di non rimpiangerlo.  
Sebbene la tristezza pungesse ancora, a tratti, l’emorragia si era arrestata – e se capitava che il cuore riprendesse a sanguinare, colava comunque tra i cordoli neri di una sutura rozza ma efficace.  
   
 _Mi avete tolto ogni cosa, padre, e come voi mi hanno spogliato gli Æsir._  
 _Nessuno, tuttavia, può strapparmi quello che sono._  
 _Nessuno può cavarmi dal petto quanto ho ottenuto per lo stesso motivo._  
   
Non era un fiore fragile, né un cerbiatto, ma un lupo: ecco cosa avrebbe visto Laufey. Se poi avesse scelto comunque d’ammazzarlo, avrebbe avuto la soddisfazione di sputargli in faccia lo sguardo affamato e rabbioso di un sangue migliore del suo.  
   
Attraversò la stenta boscaglia di pianure desolate, poi la fitta foresta del Settentrione.  
Sfidò il silenzio carico di minaccia di una terra che conosceva bene, attendendo un’imboscata che non giunse mai.  
   
Il decrepito Padda aveva legato alla zampa di una gazza marezzata un cartiglio indirizzato alla corte di Útgarða: si annunciava il ritorno del principe maledetto e si ricordava alla corona la pavida lealtà di un borgo di cacciatori e contadini alla fame. Eppure nessun esercito gli venne incontro, né erano state disposte trappole a ricordargli la prossimità di una _casa_ che non gli era mai appartenuta.  
Loki non era educato alla fiducia, né alla speranza: se ti considerano un mostro manipolatore persino dopo che hai salvato il Principe dei Cieli, puoi farti ancora illusioni sulla gratitudine?  
Quella pace imprevista, dunque, lo inquietava quasi più dell’eventualità d’affrontare la creatura che l’aveva chiamato nel mondo per pentirsene subito dopo.  
   
“Riposatevi un poco, principe, e accettate la nostra devota ospitalità.”  
   
Oltre l’Ifing, là dove un tempo stavano accampati gli Æsir – là dove Thor era cresciuto, riempiendogli gli occhi d’invidia e bellezza – lo aspettava una legazione di tre Jötnar. Nessuno di loro impugnava armi o denunciava nell’abito lo status di soldato. Nessuno, soprattutto, pareva intenzionato a reclamare la sua testa. A capo chino, invece, e in ginocchio quasi credessero davvero all’untuosa ipocrisia dell’offerta appena porta, lo chiamavano ‘principe’ e sangue scelto.  
Non errore.  
Non obbrobrio.  
Portò d’istinto la mano alla coscia e cercò la rassicurazione del coltello d’osso che Gríma gli aveva donato prima di scoprire che il suo cuore non era in vendita – né aveva comunque un buon prezzo.  
“Re Laufey vi attende con ansia e si è raccomandato di accogliervi con la premura che merita il primogenito della corona.”  
“Immagino,” sussurrò, mentre rinnovava la stretta attorno all’impugnatura dell’arma; il più anziano della legazione, tuttavia, gli offrì uno splendido mantello di pelliccia di lupo, inoculandogli l’inquietante sospetto che le sorprese fossero appena cominciate.  
   
 _Cosa avete in mente, padre?_  
 _Che vi aspettate da me?_  
   
L’istinto gli suggeriva di tenere la guardia alta e l’espressione immobile dei simulatori e dei bari.  
All’istinto – gliel’aveva insegnato Fenrir – conveniva obbedire _sempre_ , senza porsi inutili domande.  
 

*

   
Fu Thor Odinson ad aprirgli gli occhi e a indicargli una via che non avrebbe mai creduto altrimenti di poter percorrere: Thor Odinson, con la sua incredibile fregola e l’improbabile ostinazione del bambino viziato.  
Thor Odinson e la sua voglia di Loki.  
Se l’erede dei Nove Regni non avesse rischiato la vita e persino un futuro da re per trarre in salvo l’aborto scivolato dai suoi lombi, Laufey avrebbe seguitato a considerare Loki appena un umiliante errore: offrire una discendenza degna alla corona di Jotunheim era compito del sovrano, ma un Áss perverso gli aveva avvelenato il ventre, dandogli un saggio della propria abilità con la magia non meno che con la spada.  
Prima ancora della disfatta rovinosa sofferta su Midgard, Laufey non avrebbe mai perdonato a Odino d’averlo non solo privato della gioia di generare, quanto esposto al più umiliante dei compromessi: poiché il trono non poteva restare privo di eredi, aveva dovuto accettare che il principe consorte si accoppiasse con il più forte dei generali dell’esercito, per generare un figlio che fosse all’altezza della razza – un figlio alieno al suo sangue, dunque immune alla maledizione.  
Un figlio, però, che non gli sarebbe appartenuto e che mai avrebbero chiamato ‘Laufeyson’.  
Poi, quando si era rassegnato all’idea che quel patronimico fosse morto con l’unico che avrebbe potuto portarlo, aveva scoperto che lo sgorbio era sopravvissuto ed era persino arrivato a sposare la causa del nemico.  
   
La prima volta in cui l’aveva visto, l’aspetto di Loki l’aveva colpito come un pugno nello stomaco.  
Nell’immaginare il proprio erede, Laufey vedeva uno Jotun di almeno quattordici, quindici piedi, dalle poderose corna piatte sulla sommità del capo e solchi profondi a ornare la pelle di un azzurro intenso. Il detestabile aborto somigliava mille volte più a un elfo nero che a uno della sua razza: aveva la testa piena di peli, la pelle liscia e troppo pallida e la stazza di un cucciolo di pochi anni.  
Gli occhi, però – _quegli occhi_ – erano davvero degni del principe degli Jötnar.  
  
La rabbia, la vergogna e persino l’incredulità della scoperta avevano a tal punto offuscato la sua lucidità che il desiderio di cancellarlo era stato più forte della ragione; più forte persino del buonsenso, anzi, perché se lo scaltro guercio gli imbandiva una preda così succulenta, non poteva non cercare un personale tornaconto.  
Aveva ripensato più volte a quello strano patto e si era vergognato della miopia con cui, per l’ennesima volta, aveva accettato d’essere sconfitto.  
  
 _Tu temi mio figlio, lurido ipocrita._  
 _Tu non vuoi che un principe di Jotunheim concepisca un erede per gli Æsir._  
  
Quando la verità l’aveva illuminato, tuttavia, Loki era già al sicuro tra le braccia del principe di Asgard, lontano da chi l’aveva cacciato come una bestia, senza immaginare quanto valesse davvero ogni palmo della sua pelle. Una gran fortuna, dunque, che le Norne fossero volubili ma eque, e all’antica beffa avessero sostituito un’opportunità preziosa: Loki era tornato a casa.  
Loki era di nuovo sotto il suo controllo.  
   
   
“Sembri turbato.”  
La voce di Fárbauti lo riscosse. Inginocchiato ai piedi della scranna, il principe consorte aspettava a capo chino un cenno. Arretrati stavano Helblindi e Býleistr (1), eredi al trono di Jotunheim – gli eredi ben riusciti. Con i loro cinquantadue e quarantotto anni, non potevi ancora dirli adulti, ma possedevano entrambi i crismi migliori della razza.  
Loki, con ogni probabilità, arrivava loro appena alla vita.  
Loki.  
Il primogenito.  
Un fallimento.  
   
 _Forse._  
   
“Ho inviato Skrýmir ad accoglierlo,” disse. “Raggiungeranno il palazzo prima di sera. Voglio che ciascuno osservi un contegno adeguato alle circostanze.”  
“Dovremmo abbracciarlo, forse, padre? La legge di Jotunheim non sanziona più il fratricidio?” ironizzò Helblindi.  
Fárbauti, senza una parola, si volse e zittì il maggiore dei figli con un ceffone in piena bocca.  
“Ti ringrazio. L’insolenza dei conigli è sempre fastidiosa.”  
Helbindi si asciugò il labbro rotto e si chiuse in un vergognoso silenzio.  
“Loki Laufeyson è il vostro fratello maggiore e il primo erede in linea successoria. Vi consiglio di pensare bene, _molto bene_ , a quel che direte.”  
 

*

   
Le guide si presentarono come Skrýmir e Þjazi (2), e somigliavano a due nevai su cui qualcuno avesse lasciato colare acqua bollente.  
Loki dovette piegare il capo secondo un angolo innaturale per trovarne i volti e anche allora non fu certo d’averne messi del tutto a fuoco i lineamenti – non fino al punto da riuscire a distinguerli.  
“Saremo la vostra scorta, principe,” disse Skrýmir, accennando un goffo inchino. “Ci manda re Laufey in persona.”  
“Il vostro re mi ha condannato a morte,” replicò, “ma ammetto di averlo sottovalutato: il suo senso dell’umorismo è notevole.”  
Il mostro lo scrutò con l’espressione assente delle creature insensibili al sarcasmo.  
“Odino non si è preoccupato d’allestire una gioiosa farsa per mandarmi a morire con il sorriso sulle labbra. Almeno in questo, riconosco al vostro sovrano una grazia davvero regale.”  
I due Jötnar si scambiarono un’altra occhiata perplessa, poi gli indicarono uno splendido maschio di cervo bardato con pelli di volpe.  
“Per voi, principe. Le genti di Útgarða salutano il vostro ritorno.”  
   
Cominciò così, la sua nuova vita: come uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, come un’allucinazione; si inaugurò con un’accoglienza troppo generosa persino per un figlio amato.  
Si aprivano i suoi giorni da erede di Jotunheim: e Loki era troppo intelligente per non domandarsi piuttosto come si sarebbero chiusi.  
   
 _6\. Un cuore in vendita_  
   
“Odio Svartálfaheimr (3),” brontolò Fandral. “Mi chiedo perché a Hogun e Volstagg tocchino sempre i posti migliori.”  
Sif inarcò un sopracciglio. “Forse perché non seminano bastardi per i Nove Regni?”  
Fandral sorrise. “Sono un amante generoso e non guardo alla razza. Dovresti prendere esempio da me e dimenticare Thor.”  
Sif strinse le labbra e preferì il silenzio a una risposta che le sarebbe comunque parsa patetica e ferita.  
   
Thor mancava da oltre un anno. Heimdall le aveva assicurato che non era mai stato ferito e che aveva conquistato tra i midgardiani una fama simile a quella che ne faceva il vanto degli Æsir. Non poteva dirle, tuttavia, _se_ e _quando_ sarebbe tornato. Se, soprattutto, l’avesse dimenticato.  
   
Nei primi mesi dalla scomparsa di Loki, Sif aveva creduto che non sarebbe stato difficile rintracciarlo: Eir la guaritrice le aveva confidato che, data l’entità delle ferite riportate, non avrebbe potuto evocare il Seiðr per almeno sei mesi. Se lo Jotun non poteva cambiare forma, dunque, non aveva che da domandare di un giovane uomo molto bello, simile agli Æsir d’aspetto ma vestito di colori innaturali per la loro razza.  
Nessuno, però, l’aveva visto ad Asgard, né oltre i confini della Capitale, sino alle più sperdute regioni di Ásaheimr (4).  
Quanto a Heimdall, il guardiano non ricordava di avergli aperto il Bifrost e, alla richiesta d’individuarlo, come già a Thor, aveva risposto: “C’è solo nebbia. È un incantesimo che non posso penetrare.”  
Un incantesimo che Loki non era nelle condizioni d’evocare.  
   
 _Lady Frigga?_  
 _È stata la regina a…_  
   
Thor, d’altra parte, era partito per Midgard prima che potesse comunicargli l’esito delle proprie indagini e inoculargli il dubbio che l’amore della sua vita non l’avesse mai davvero abbandonato.  
   
 _Perché dovresti darti tanta pena? Pensaci bene: la sua delusione può essere la tua forza, perché più si sentirà ferito, prima vorrà dimenticarlo. E quando tornerà…_  
 _Non posso accontentarmi di un amore di ripiego._  
 _Non io._  
   
“Non accetto consigli da chi giacerebbe persino con un’elfa nera, pur di soddisfare la fregola.”  
“Piano con gli insulti,” la redarguì Fandral. “Tanto più che, come ambasciatori di Ásaheimr, non possiamo abbandonarci ad apprezzamenti poco generosi nei riguardi dei nostri ospiti.”  
“Oh, lord Fandral, come resistere alla vostra saggezza?” ironizzò, prima di abbandonare la cavalcatura.  
   
Svartálfaheimr era un dedalo di grotte dall’odore solforoso, cunicoli angusti e ombre sinistre. Nani e døkkálfar, tuttavia, erano artigiani di eccezionale valore e fabbri cari a Odino: in cambio di un’adeguata quantità d’oro, avrebbero potuto filare una rete in grado di trattenere persino un drago.  
   
“Come fanno a chiamare ‘Capitale’ una cava?” sospirò Fandral. “E che odore…”  
Sif gli fece cenno di tacere e indicò un nutrito consesso di døkkálfar riuniti attorno a un nano banditore.  
“Be’? Da quando t’interesserebbero le aste?”  
“Da quando l’articolo in vendita appartiene a qualcuno che amo.”  
   
Sebbene ritratto nell’originaria forma di Jotun, il soggetto dell’arazzo decantato dal nano era senza dubbio Loki Laufeyson.  
 

*

   
“Si dice che tu abbia rinunciato all’investitura.”  
   
Guy Fabre, occitano dall’accento marcato almeno quanto la cicatrice che ne fendeva a metà il volto – ricamo di un infedele poi sventrato, a suo dire. Ricordo di una puttana mai pagata, secondo la verità storica – gli offrì una pinta di sidro e si accomodò al suo fianco.  
Dopo quasi due settimane di marce ininterrotte si erano acquartierati tra campi paludosi e miseria. La voce popolare insinuava che da quelle parti la peste fosse già passata due volte a mietere e ti mancava la voglia d’indagare oltre: gli effetti erano evidenti.  
   
“Ho sempre pensato che non avessi tutte le rotelle al posto giusto, ma questo…”  
   
Thor vuotò il boccale e abbandonò il bivacco.  
Cominciava a stancarsi di quella vita, del fango e della miseria che non gli erano comunque bastati a digerire una delusione dagli occhi verdi – occhi tristi e bugiardi.  
Aveva visto uomini morire, cadere a pezzi, violentare e saccheggiare.  
Aveva ucciso solo per il gusto di strizzare tra le dita un cuore che non fosse il suo.  
Aveva vinto mille battaglie, ma restava un perdente: patetico, per giunta, come chiunque non sappia rassegnarsi.  
“È ora che torni a casa,” mormorò, quand’era ormai a pochi passi dalla propria tenda.  
“Sì, lo penso anch’io,” gli fece eco una voce nel buio.  
“Sif?”  
La guerriera si scoprì il capo e l’oro dell’Ásynja bevve ogni fiamma del bivacco.  
Dopo mesi passati ad annaspare nella merda dei mortali, pareva ancora più bella.  
“Ho trovato Loki, ma quanto sto per dirti non ti piacerà.”  
“È morto?”  
“Peggio: siede al fianco del padre, in attesa di diventare il compagno del guerriero più forte dei Nove Regni.”  
Thor sorrise. “Allora non è il caso di farlo aspettare.”  
“Aspetta… Tu non hai capito: Laufey lo sta offrendo di proposito; nella peggiore delle ipotesi, gli troverà un marito abbastanza nobile e forte da aggiungere, alla dote di un pianeta di mostri, uomini e armi sufficienti a espugnare Asgard. Nella migliore, un idiota di mia conoscenza…”  
“Che è stato disposto di preciso?”  
Sciolse i legacci della cottardita, liberò le clavicole dall’ingombro delle protezioni metalliche. Puzzava come un caprone e aveva i capelli a tal punto sporchi di sangue e terra da parer quasi neri.  
“Un bando… Un torneo di lotta aperto ai rappresentati di tutte le razze dei Nove Regni.”  
“Meglio per me: chi partecipa alle competizioni gode dell’immunità, poiché sotto la diretta protezione delle Norne. Non potrà farmi prigioniero, né uccidermi.”  
“Ah, no? E come farai a iscriverti senza che provveda _prima_?”  
“Donald Blake, da Midgard. Vorrà dire che rimanderò il bagno a quando potrò rotolarmi in un letto vero.”  
 

*

   
 _Dunque è così che doveva andare?_  
   
Loki si cercò nella lucida superficie di cristallo.  
Occhi rossi come il sangue gli restituirono uno sguardo sorpreso, velato di malinconia.  
   
“Immagino che ti debba delle spiegazioni, figlio,” erano state le prime parole che suo padre gli aveva rivolto. “Avrai imparato di sicuro a detestarmi e a conoscermi attraverso la memoria dei nemici.”  
Loki aveva fissato il mostro imponente che avrebbe chiamato ‘padre’, se solo _quel padre_ non l’avesse abbandonato senza nemmeno prendersi il disturbo di guardarlo in faccia.  
“Sono abituato a giudicare secondo l’esperienza,” aveva risposto, poi si era sfilato la giubba di pelo.  
All’altezza degli omeri e del petto s’indovinava ancora la sottile rete di cicatrici che aveva guadagnato su Jotunheim; un ricamo d’odio e rifiuto che diceva della persecuzione cui era stato esposto più di mille parole.  
“Ho fatto un errore: permettimi di rimediare.”  
“E come?”  
“Restituendoti quanto ti è dovuto, figlio.”  
  
Si era lasciato comprare?  
No, quello _mai_ , né avrebbe abbassato la guardia.  
Chi abbandonava un neonato non era diverso da chi colpiva alla schiena, come un coniglio mordace sarebbe rimasto pur sempre un coniglio: il morso, però, lasciava ferite infette.  
  
“Purtroppo le tue particolari condizioni – _che bella perifrasi per non dire che lo riteneva una creatura deforme!_ – ti consentirebbero di avere un figlio solo a rischio della tua stessa vita,” gli aveva detto Laufey un pomeriggio, mentre gli mostrava le sale di ghiaccio e pietra destinate ad accogliere gli Jötnar di nobile lignaggio.  
“Uno Jotun, per quanto delicato, potrebbe non essere adatto a te, ma questo non esclude che tu possa legare la nostra razza a un sangue di pari valore.”  
Loki aveva sentito l’onda del panico invaderlo, ma non si era concesso un fiato.  
“Dovrebbe anzi essere questo il tuo fondamentale contributo alla nostra gloriosa stirpe.”  
“Io… Io non desidero prendere marito, padre.”  
Laufey aveva ostentato una perfetta indifferenza a una risposta che era piuttosto una supplica.  
“ _Devi_ , perché è il destino di ogni principe… Pensavo allora d’inviare banditori in tutti e nove i Regni, perché non si dica di noi Jötnar che siamo un popolo di barbari predatori, incapaci di ricorrere alle armi della diplomazia.”  
Su quell’ _armi_ , la voce metallica di Laufey si era colorata di accenti sinistri.  
“Anche Thor Odinson potrebbe essere interessato, non credi?”  
“Odino non glielo permetterebbe mai.”  
Laufey l’aveva guardato: attraversato dagli occhi di brace del re, si era sentito nudo e vulnerabile come mai prima.  
“È la triste sorte d’ogni padre, quella d’essere tradito dal figlio più amato.”

*

   
“Ricordami perché ho accettato di assecondare questa follia…”  
Thor si grattò una barba che persino Odino avrebbe trovato oltraggiosa, e si strinse nelle spalle. “Perché altrimenti sarei andato solo?”  
“Ottima risposta, Th…”  
“Donnie. Da Midgard.”  
“Potevi almeno scegliere un nome che non suonasse ridicolo.”  
   
Jotunheim era la terra freddissima che ricordava, ma le analogie con il luogo in cui aveva trascorso buona parte della propria vita finivano lì.  
L’estinguersi dei fuochi della guerra aveva permesso al rigoglio di una natura selvaggia e inarrestabile di prendere di nuovo il sopravvento. Le mura di Útgarða erano state ricostruite e la via che conduceva alla Capitale era ora invasa da genti che in passato non avrebbero mai accettato di negoziare con gli Jötnar.  
“A quanto pare non sei il solo ad avere un debole per quegli occhi.”  
Thor si guardò intorno. Tra gli aspiranti c’erano numerosi elfi neri e persino una rappresentanza dei nani.  
“Non sembrano concorrenti pericolosi,” sogghignò, prima che uno dei døkkálfar, annoiato dalla lunga attesa, desse fuoco a metà dei malcapitati che lo precedevano nella fila.  
“ _Seiðr_ , ricordi?”  
“Dovrebbe essere più rapido di me e ho motivo di dubitarne: che io sappia, non ci sono maghi in grado di lanciare incantesimi con il collo spezzato.”  
“Aspetta a parlare e guarda alle tue spalle… Una corona cambia l’opinione di parecchi…”  
 _Jötnar._  
Ce n’erano almeno due dozzine ed erano a dir poco… _Imponenti_?  
   
“Come pensi di cavartela? Al loro confronto sei…”  
“ _Determinato_ , Sif. Voglio riportarlo a casa e ho il pessimo vizio di ottenere sempre quello che voglio.”  
 

*

   
“Devo ammetterlo, _fratello_ … Non avrei scommesso una piastra sull’iniziativa di re Laufey. Immagino che ti abbia assegnato una dote ben più consistente di quel che si favoleggia a corte… Per compensare il _resto_ , intendo…”  
   
Loki lisciò con cura i capelli di nuovo lunghi e li raccolse in due grosse trecce, fermate alla base della nuca da un fermaglio d’oro e osso.  
Gli occhi di Helbindi si riflettevano derisori nello specchio, ma decise di non curarsene.  
   
“Se vincesse uno Jotun, mi piacerebbe assistere all’accoppiamento nuziale. Potrebbe essere _istruttivo_.”  
   
Loki si volse a guardarlo: tredici piedi d’idiozia per cinquant’anni d’arroganza.  
   
 _Lattante ridicolo._  
   
“Temo di no, perché per _guardare_ servono gli occhi.”  
   
Lo spillone d’avorio che guarniva il collo del mantello attraversò l’aria con un sibilo secco e si piantò nella parete, a un dito dall’orecchio dello Jotun.  
   
“E potrei sempre cavarteli nell’attesa di godermi il _resto_. Un pezzo dopo l’altro.”  
   
Helblindi gli diede le spalle e si defilò con tanta rapidità da non permettergli quasi di assaporarne la ritirata.  
 _Patetico_ , pensò; poi fissò la propria immagine riflessa e comprese di dover piuttosto volgere a sé quel disprezzo.  
“Agghindato come una puttana,” sussurrò, e si odiò per una speranza che puzzava ancora d’inganno e morte.  
   
 _Sarebbe bello, se lui…_  
 _Perché dovrebbe, però?_  
   
Si guardò le mani: le unghie laccate di nero, le dita troppo sottili e delicate per essere quelle di un guerriero.  
 _Se dovesse vincermi uno Jotun, potrei sempre tagliarmi la gola_ , si disse.  
E quel pensiero, dopo ore lunghe eoni, lo rassicurò.  
 

*

   
“Midgard? E come può un mortale pensare di…”  
“Sua madre era un’Ásynja,” disse Sif, prendendolo sottobraccio. “Siamo fratellastri.”  
Il grosso Jotun che si occupava della registrazione la squadrò con interesse. “Ti ho già visto o sbaglio?”  
Sif sorrise elusiva. “Non credo, ma immagino che agli occhi di voi Jötnar le valchirie si somiglino tutte, no?”  
Lo scrivano bofonchiò un assenso e gli fece cenno di procedere.  
   
“Perché hai detto…”  
“Per le Norne, quanto sei ingenuo! Un midgardiano non parlerebbe l’Alltongue (5) e, soprattutto, avrebbe tagliato la corda davanti al più piccolo di quei mostri. So che mentire non è la tua vocazione, ma le mezze verità aiutano più di una spada affilata, qualche volta.”  
“Sì, forse hai ragione.”  
   
La zona destinata ai combattimenti era un vasto anfiteatro. Lungo il perimetro esterno stava una sequenza di cerchi tracciati nella sabbia, uno per ogni coppia di combattenti: il numero diminuiva via via che si procedeva verso l’interno, là dove stava l’ultima circonferenza, quella decisiva. Là dove doveva arrivare a ogni costo.  
Le tribune degli spettatori cominciarono a riempirsi; solo il palco reale restava sguarnito.  
   
“Ora dobbiamo separarci; tuttavia, sappi che, se dovessi avere la peggio, nessuno potrà impedirmi di scendere in campo, salvarti la pelle e disonorarti per sempre davanti ai rappresentanti dei Nove Regni.”  
Thor rise. “Non ce ne sarà bisogno… E, se proprio ne avessi la necessità, suppongo di doverla considerare comunque un’offerta più generosa dell’alternativa.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Diventare carne da lupi.”  
   
 _7\. D’amore, onore e polvere_  
   
“Per quanto appaia curioso il tuo aspetto ai miei occhi, figlio, possiedi davvero un fascino innegabile.”  
Loki abbassò lo sguardo e ringraziò con un filo di voce.  
“Nessuno dei tuoi pretendenti potrà dirsi deluso, né si risparmierà per averti: fai onore al nome che porti e a tutto quel che rappresenti.”  
 _Per quel che vale_.  
L’espressione di Laufey era indecifrabile; nel palmo, ruvido e freddissimo, la sua mano naufragava come una piccola conchiglia.  
“Andiamo ora: aspettano solo di poterti ammirare.”  
Annuì a testa bassa. Quali fossero ormai i suoi desideri, le sue più riposte speranze, non aveva importanza: era una vacca da vendere a un buon prezzo e da macellare alla svelta, finché le carni fossero rimaste morbide e appetitose – finché la stella non fosse calata o le sue dita l’avessero spenta per sempre.  
“Mi hanno informato della presenza di un guerriero midgardiano.”  
La voce del re faticava a contrastare il mugghio cacofonico della folla raccolta. C’erano Jötnar ovunque e genti che non aveva mai visto, poiché aveva vissuto poco e in un universo così angusto da non contemplare altro che giganti di brina e divinità dai capelli d’oro.  
“Midgard? Non è il regno dei mortali?” domandò Helbindi, seduto al suo fianco, eppure prudentemente discosto.  
Laufey annuì e aggiunse: “Si vede che per qualcuno il tuo ventre vale davvero una vita, figlio.”  
Loki fissò l’arena, il velo di sabbia rossastra e ghiaia che rivestiva la pietra; uno sguardo cieco, il suo, poiché non c’era traccia dell’oro dell’unica creatura per cui si fosse concesso il disturbo di un amore.  
Proprio nessuna.  
 

*

La colpa era un peso grave, che si faceva di giorno in giorno più schiacciante.  
Frigga scrutò il limpido cielo di Asgard e lesse in quella primavera profumata di sole l’invito a espiare un crimine che le schiacciava il petto come una pietra, ma che nulla – nemmeno Mjolnir – avrebbe potuto sbriciolare.  
Aveva contato l’uno dopo l’altro i giorni dell’assenza di Thor; per la prima volta, nella sua lunghissima esistenza, aveva sentito il gravame del tempo e di un fardello chiamato _affetto_.  
Era stato per amore di Thor che aveva commesso mille errori; per amore, solo per amore, che l’aveva infine condannato all’infelicità e poi perduto.  
   
 _Mi dispiace: non avevo compreso, figlio, e forse non c’è rimedio per quello che ho fatto, ma torna a casa, te ne prego._  
   
Quante volte aveva formulato quella preghiera, senza tuttavia riuscire a confessare – _a confessarsi_?  
Loki portava già in grembo un figlio di Thor, quando Odino l’aveva destinato a un’iniziazione suicida. L’aveva perso – Frigga l’aveva percepito come ne aveva sfiorato il ventre per curarlo e ricevuto, in cambio, una rassicurante sensazione di vuoto – ma non bastava. Se il figlio di Laufey fosse davvero riuscito a dare un erede a Thor, il principe sarebbe rimasto per sempre incatenato a una creatura ambigua, sfuggente e pericolosa.  
Loki amava suo figlio e la forza di quel sentimento la inteneriva, ma restava una madre: non poteva preoccuparsi di sacrificare troppo poco al futuro di chi aveva generato.  
   
 _Che mostro saresti, tu, per approfittare…_  
   
La voce della coscienza urlava, eppure non era bastata a fermarla: le ferite e il cucciolo mai nato avevano reso Loki vulnerabile e fragilissimo.  
Erano bastate poche parole – _quelle_ parole – a distruggerlo.  
Un invito, niente di più, ma era stato quasi precipitarlo dal Bifrost.  
L’aveva seguito sino al palazzo di Heimdall e atteso che il guardiano officiasse il compito che gli era stato destinato, poi aveva osato quel che mai sarebbe arrivata a concepire quand’era ancora solo una regina fiera e una madre piena d’orgoglio, non una donna spaventata: aveva usato il Seiðr per incantare il custode; gli aveva chiesto di dimenticare quel giorno e di chiudere le palpebre innanzi ai passi di Loki Laufeyson.  
 _Introvabile_ : ecco lo status che competeva ora allo Jotun.  
 _Introvabile_.  
Per questo, però, Thor non avrebbe mai smesso di cercarlo, né Frigga di perdere un figlio.  
   
 _Ora basta. Ora è tempo che confessi la mia viltà al Padre degli dei e domandi la sua intercessione per salvare il cuore e il futuro del principe._  
 

*

   
Il suo primo avversario fu un massiccio nano dalla fluente barba fulva e dall’insidiosa ascia bipenne. A dispetto della taglia, era forte come un toro e menava fendenti micidiali.  
Thor si accontentò di subirne gli assalti per mezza clessidra, poi, sotto lo sguardo interdetto degli scommettitori, certi di vederne rotolare il capo ai limiti dell’arena, afferrò l’ascia per il manico, gliela strappò di mano con ridicola facilità e lanciò poi il nano ben oltre il perimetro destinato agli scontri.  
“Un altro!” ruggì trionfante.  
Sif si coprì gli occhi e scosse il capo.  
Loki, immobile al fianco del padre, invece, non aveva ancora mai sollevato lo sguardo nella sua direzione.  
Era bello com’era certo di non averlo mai visto; splendido da Jotun, eppure qualcosa di diverso, perché su di un punto, senz’altro, il bando non mentiva: era la creatura più rara dei Nove Regni.  
E l’avrebbe avuta.  
   
“Non ti distrarre, mortale. Non è tesoro su cui la tua razza possa accampare pretese.”  
   
Coperto da una scintillante armatura d’argento, avanzò un sinistro elfo nero. Se era vero quanto si mormorava dei døkkálfar – e aveva visto abbastanza da convenire sulla fiducia – non era delle armi che doveva preoccuparsi.  
 

*

   
“Il favorito è Eldr, il figlio più giovane d’uno dei nostri migliori soldati,” disse Laufey, indicandogli una montagna semovente coperta da cuspidi di ghiaccio. “Sono onorato e sorpreso che abbia scelto di partecipare. È davvero molto bello, non ti pare?”  
Helbindi soffocò a stento una risata.  
 _Sarà un accoppiamento interessante_ , ripeteva un’eco maligna nella sua testa.  
Loki raccolse le mani in grembo per contrastarne il tremito.  
Eldr aveva schiacciato l’avversario quasi fosse un frutto marcio. Il capo sgranato dell’elfo nero imbeveva ora la rena dei suoi umori, sotto gli sguardi affamati ed entusiasti degli Jötnar.  
“Non devi avere paura: non sarà così brutale, quando…”  
 _Sto per vomitare_ , pensò, e chiuse gli occhi.  
Lontani, cori entusiasti sostenevano un certo Donnie da Midgard.  
Non era quello, però, il nome che aspettava.  
Il nome che avrebbe potuto salvarlo.  
 

*

   
“Riconosci il peso di quanto mi hai confessato, Frigga?”  
La voce di Odino era carica d’incredulità e di un dispiacere umanissimo: avrebbe dovuto odiarsi anche solo per quella delusione.  
“Sì,” mormorò a capo chino.  
“E sai che il guardiano è sacro e che ingannarlo legittima una pena capitale?”  
Annuì di nuovo. “Sono pronta a pagare per le mie colpe, Padre degli dei.”  
Odino abbandonò il trono. _Ed io, Frigga?_ sembrava domandare l’unico occhio, lucido di pena e di tristezza.  
“Mi sottoporrò al giudizio degli Æsir, come vuole…”  
Le porte della sala si aprirono. Trafelato, Fandral si inginocchiò al loro cospetto. “Domando perdono, se non rispetto il protocollo, ma ho notizie gravi e urgenti che riguardano il destino del principe.”  
“Thor?”  
“È su Jotunheim, scortato da Lady Sif, per il torneo che assegnerà la mano di Loki Laufeyson. Laufey ha inviato banditori ovunque, fuorché nella Capitale,” aggiunse Fandral. “Lady Sif lo ha accompagnato, ma mi ha inviato un corvo prima di partire. Teme che sia…”  
“Uccellagione pura e semplice… E non gli sarà difficile imbrigliare quello stupido merlo,” tuonò Odino. Frigga rimase in silenzio, lo sguardo volto a terra e le labbra strette in una smorfia disperata.  
“Dovevo sperare in una femmina: resistono meglio alla fregola,” mugugnò Odino, poi le tese la mano. “Partiamo per Jotunheim. Forse è ancora possibile rimediare ai nostri errori.”  
 _Nostri_ , aveva detto, e nella luce calda di quell’unico occhio riconobbe il ragazzo che era stato, che aveva amato e il sentimento che li aveva travolti, quando i cieli erano giovani e gli Jötnar, un incubo lontano.  
Era stata quella, l’emozione che aveva riconosciuto Thor? Quello, l’incantesimo che aveva preteso di neutralizzare?  
 _Stupida, Stupida Frigga._  
“Sì,” disse.  
 _Sì, riconduciamoli a casa. Insieme._  
 

*

“Un altro!”  
L’arena si era spopolata. Lagune brunite indicavano i luoghi in cui si erano tenuti gli scontri più cruenti. I corpi dei caduti erano stati trascinati oltre il perimetro destinato ai combattimenti.  
Erano rimasti in quattro.  
Quattro, per una chimera che valeva i Nove Regni.  
Thor si asciugò un rivolo di sangue che gli correva lungo lo zigomo. Era esausto, indolenzito, eppure era certo di non aver mai lottato con altrettanta forza.  
Gli occhi da lupa di Sif non l’abbandonavano un solo istante, come quelli di un nano bolso che scommettere su di lui – il midgardiano dal nome ridicolo – aveva coperto d’oro.  
I pretendenti rimasti erano tre Jötnar – ai suoi occhi, dunque, indistinguibili.  
Sputò sui palmi e portò lo sguardo al cielo: era candido come nei suoi ricordi.  
Candido come dopo un’inattesa alba d’amore.  
Per la prima volta da che il torneo aveva avuto inizio, Loki si volse nella sua direzione. Fu un attimo, un battito di ciglia, poi lo vide portarsi le dita alle labbra e restare così, sospeso tra incredulità e orrore.  
   
 _Te l’avevo detto, ricordi? Puoi provare a scappare mille volte, e ogni volta riuscirei a trovarti._  
 _È il nostro destino._  
 

*

   
“Questa è davvero una sorpresa,” disse Helbindi. “Chiunque otterrà la tua mano, sarà all’altezza delle grazie che offri: uno storpio o un mortale.”  
Loki strinse i denti e deglutì con difficoltà.  
Se anche avesse osato ricredersi su un Destino maledetto, le Norne avevano deciso di rinverdirgli la memoria: al centro dell’arena stavano ora Thor e Gríma.  
L’amore della sua vita e il cacciatore cui doveva la propria sopravvivenza.  
Laufey socchiuse le palpebre e scrutò i contendenti.  
“Ho sentito parlare di quello Jotun. Se non cado in errore…”  
“È stato lui a trovarmi,” mormorò. “È molto forte e agile.”  
“È vero che non vede nulla?”  
Loki scosse il capo. “Al contrario: vede molto più lontano della maggior parte di noi.”  
“Il midgardiano ha una fisionomia conosciuta.”  
Loki distolse lo sguardo. “È la prima volta che ne vedo uno, padre.” La sua voce, tuttavia, era troppo flebile e incerta perché il re non intravedesse l’ombra delle emozioni che avrebbe preferito soffocare.  
   
 _8\. Primi raggi di sole_  
   
Solo uno. Ne mancava ormai solo uno.  
Thor sollevò il viso e studiò lo Jotun, senza essere ricambiato. Il nano che continuava a far soldi sulla sua pelle gli aveva assicurato fosse cieco, dunque una preda facile.  
Thor gli avrebbe risposto volentieri che un avversario da poco non avrebbe atterrato e travolto i migliori esemplari della propria razza, ma era troppo teso per perdersi in chiacchiere.  
Non sotto quegli occhi, poi. Non a un passo da Loki.  
Si spostò sulla destra, al fine di valutare la rapidità con cui il gigante avrebbe reagito. La sensibilità dello Jotun ai rumori, acuita dalla cecità, era quasi sovrannaturale: avrebbe dovuto puntare tutto su velocità e violenza; mirare alle gambe e poi alla gola.  
Loki, le labbra strette e lo sguardo perso, era vicino e irraggiungibile al tempo stesso.  
   
 _Guardami, stupido, e smettila di credere d’essere il solo a saper amare._  
   
Thor coprì la distanza che lo separava dall’avversario e spiccò un salto per agganciarlo al collo. Il pugno dello Jotun, tuttavia, lo colpì al centro dello sterno, schiantandolo al suolo. Fu un miracolo, anzi, se non precipitò oltre il perimetro di gara.  
Sarebbe stata più dura del previsto.  
 

*

   
“Cosa ti turba, figlio? Non sembri interessato al combattimento, eppure è un confronto di prim’ordine.”  
   
 _Laufey sa._  
   
Quel pensiero lo investì con una tale violenza da mozzargli il fiato.  
   
 _L’ha riconosciuto. Ha capito che il midgardiano è…_  
   
“Forse lo annoiano i tornei,” suggerì Helbindi. “Chi non è adatto alla guerra…”  
“Potrei cominciare con lo strapparti la lingua,” sibilò all’indirizzo del fratello.  
Il giovane Jotun chinò il capo e tacque.  
“Non è lo scontro che mi aspettavo.”  
Laufey sorrise – il sorriso di uno squalo. “La freddezza del tuo sangue è davvero quella di un sovrano, Loki,” disse, “ma ti manca l’esperienza per…”  
In quel momento un boato fece tremare la tribuna: Thor era riuscito a rovesciare Gríma e ne minacciava la giugulare con un corto pugnale.  
“Dichiarati vinto e vivrai,” fu l’offerta dell’Áss.  
Era lurido, coperto di polvere e ferite, eppure restava la creatura più nobile e bella dei Nove Regni.  
Gríma, però, non avrebbe mai chiesto pietà: ne era certo.  
Gríma non meritava di morire.  
Prima che Laufey potesse comprendere le sue intenzioni, il mantello era già in terra.  
Una spoglia inerte, come mai più sarebbe stato il suo cuore.  
 

*

Aveva ustioni da gelo ovunque, una clavicola slogata e il folle desiderio di una vasca d’acqua calda, ma era a un passo dalla vittoria e non avrebbe mai accettato di tirarsi indietro.  
“Appellati alla mia misericordia, per le Norne!” ringhiò, poi qualcuno lo afferrò per la spalla, lo costrinse a voltarsi e si presentò con un eccellente gancio destro.  
“Il vostro scontro si chiude qui. Il tuo ultimo avversario sono io.”  
   
 _Loki._  
   
Un denso silenzio scese sull’arena, gravido d’incredulità e curiosità morbosa.  
Thor si strofinò lo zigomo offeso. “Sarà un piacere,” rispose, mentre lo allacciava al collo e lo schiacciava a terra. “… E complimenti per l’acconciatura: peccato che dovrò rovinartela.”  
Loki accusò il colpo, ma si rialzò subito. Gli occhi di sangue brillavano inquietanti e seducenti come non mai.  
“Vedremo, Thor Odinson.”  
Fu quasi gli avesse detto: ‘ _Ti amo_ ’.  
 

*

Laufey non l’avrebbe ammesso volentieri, ma Loki era riuscito a conquistarlo, perché in una spoglia minuta e fragile stavano l’intelligenza e il coraggio di cui gli eredi di Fárbauti parevano del tutto sprovvisti.  
Era astuto, tenace e manipolatore. In poco tempo era riuscito a guadagnarsi il rispetto dei dignitari e a ridurre al silenzio quella linguaccia di Helbindi.  
Era gracile, eppure forte in un modo che in passato non avrebbe nemmeno preso in considerazione.  
Sarebbe stato un sovrano perfetto, se…  
   
“Ordino alle guardie d’intervenire?”  
   
Fárbauti gli si accostò. Al centro dell’arena, gli eredi di Jotunheim e di Asgard si colpivano con violenza selvaggia, eppure raccontavano un sentimento ben diverso dall’odio.  
Ripensò ai giorni in cui, al termine di duelli estenuanti, aveva piegato e vinto il principe consorte.  
Ripensò all’ebbrezza con cui si era abbandonato al sollievo e al giubilo d’aver trovato il compagno adatto a un re: il seme perfetto per il fiore di una nuova vita.  
Loki era di nuovo a terra. Cavalcioni sul suo petto, Thor Odinson ricordava agli Jötnar la superiorità di una razza dorata, eppure era, insieme, vincitore e supplice.  
   
“È così. Quello che vedono i tuoi occhi è giusto. Potremmo continuare a farci la guerra nei secoli, ma un giorno la nostra carne sarà polvere.”  
   
Piegò il capo. Odino sostenne il suo sguardo.  
   
“… E la loro – indicò l’arena: chino su Loki, le dita intrecciate ai lunghi capelli d’ossidiana, Thor divorava le labbra che aveva rovinato. Sangue nel sangue: un patto che valeva una vita intera – ha scelto una via diversa.”  
Laufey annuì. “Se è in tuo potere, allora, Padre degli dei, separali almeno per qualche clessidra,” aggiunse subito dopo. “Non so quali siano i costumi della tua barbara gente, ma la mia preferisce accoppiarsi nella discrezione dell’alcova.”  
 

*

   
“Che razza di accoglienza…”  
Thor spiò critico la propria immagine riflessa. Aveva il viso livido, un occhio semichiuso; dalle spalle al coccige era un solo dolore e avrebbe avuto bisogno di un sonno letargico che valesse quelli di Odino, per raggranellare qualche briciola d’energia.  
Eppure non rimpiangeva una sola di quelle ferite.  
“Non sei stato più delicato,” gli fece eco una voce che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille. Anche Loki si era ripulito e, dall’andatura claudicante, accusava i postumi della loro surreale riunione.  
“Queste pelli sono state cucite per me, perciò suppongo che possano andarti bene. Di sicuro hanno un odore migliore dei tuoi quattro stracci.”  
Thor inclinò il capo e si concesse il lusso di squadrarlo. Nonostante le ecchimosi e i tagli derivanti dai colpi che gli aveva inferto, aveva un magnifico aspetto.  
“Non hai sentito la mia mancanza, a quanto pare.”  
Il tono risultò più teso e rabbioso di quel che avrebbe voluto; la disperazione maciullata e mai digerita di un abbandono immeritato gridava di nuovo.  
Ripensava all’esilio volontario su Midgard, alla violenza e alla miseria in mezzo alle quali era precipitato quasi dovesse scontare il più infamante dei crimini.  
   
 _Ma quale?_  
 _Era solo amore._  
   
Loki gli offrì gli abiti senza una parola.  
“Hai idea di quello che ho rischiato a presentarmi su Jotunheim?”  
Lo sguardo dello Jotun si indurì. “Sì e non avresti dovuto.”  
Thor strinse i denti e lottò contro l’istinto brutale di schiacciarlo a terra e tempestarlo ancora di colpi.  
“Che significato avevano, allora, quelle parole? Quanto mi hai detto…”  
Loki gli diede la schiena. “Ho sangue d’elfo nero. Sono una creatura corrotta e bugiarda… Non lo sapevi?”  
Thor lo afferrò per una spalla e lo strattonò con violenza. “Guardami in faccia e ripetilo!”  
   
“Basta così, Loki: sono io che ti ho mentito.”  
   
Thor sollevò il capo. Frigga, immobile sulla soglia della camera che gli era stata destinata, lo salutò con un cenno.  
   
“Se n’è andato perché gli ho lasciato credere che il suo amore ti avrebbe rovinato. Se n’è andato perché ti ama: probabilmente meglio di quanto non abbia fatto la tua stupida madre.”  
   
Thor portò di nuovo lo sguardo su Loki. Lo Jotun, però, non lo ricambiò.  
   
“Non voglio il tuo perdono, Loki, perché di tutti i torti che ti ho fatto, questo è stato senz’altro il più crudele. Voglio solo che tu sappia che mi dispiace di non aver compreso prima chi fosse il vero mostro tra noi.”  
   
Loki schiacciò il viso contro il suo petto.  
   
“E non mentivo, quando ti ho detto che sei magnifico, perché sei davvero unico e bellissimo, Loki.”  
   
“Madre…”  
   
Frigga sorrise, poi gli indicò lo Jotun che singhiozzava tra le sue braccia.  
   
“Quando sarà nelle condizioni di ascoltarti, digli che avrete altri figli… E che tutto andrà bene, questa volta.”  
“… Altri… Figli?”  
“La neve protegge sempre il buon seme, Thor: poi basta un raggio di sole, perché gli anemoni fioriscano.”  
 

*

   
Curiosamente, per Loki non fu facile lasciare Jotunheim.  
In quegli ultimi mesi aveva vissuto accanto agli Jötnar, ne aveva conosciuta la brutalità e scoperta la selvatica bellezza.  
Aveva letto una storia diversa da quella che aveva sfogliato tra le rune degli Æsir: il destino di un popolo che non riusciva più a vivere di notte e di neve; che cercava una stella più calda e una terra più ricca, un futuro di luce per i cuccioli che sarebbero arrivati.  
Non scusava il gesto di Laufey, ma non provava più rancore: era sopravvissuto comunque e, soprattutto, aveva _vissuto_.  
Aveva lottato, imparato, sbagliato, trionfato e respirato la polvere della sconfitta.  
Sapeva di essere vento e tempesta e lupo, però.  
Conosceva la voce del proprio cuore.  
   
“Quando vorrai tornare, sarai sempre il benvenuto, figlio.”  
   
Il palmo di Laufey era freddo al punto da ustionare la sua pelle da Áss, ma non si ritrasse.  
“Vi ringrazio, padre,” mormorò a testa bassa.  
Thor gli allacciò le spalle: una stretta decisa, che valeva più di mille parole.  
Non era un addio, come non sarebbe stato un guinzaglio il futuro di calore che l’aspettava.  
Se avesse sentito la nostalgia della neve, avrebbe dovuto solo attraversare un ponte di speranza e polvere di stelle: Thor sarebbe stato al suo fianco e ovunque sarebbe stata _casa_.  
“È tempo di andare, ora,” disse Odino.  
Loki annuì, ma il richiamo di una voce nota lo riportò sui propri passi.  
“Gríma?”  
Il cacciatore gli offrì uno splendido cucciolo di lupo bianco.  
“Il mio dono di nozze,” disse. “Per non dimenticare quello che siamo.”  
   
 _Lupo. Figlio di lupo. Cuore di lupo._  
   
“Grazie,” sussurrò e baciò con devozione la mano che l’aveva salvato dal buio.  
Soffice e tiepido tra le sue braccia, il cucciolo bevve l’ultima lacrima.  
Felice.  
   
 _9\. Miracolo inevitabile_  
   
“Fenrir! Io ti ordino, stupida bestia…”  
Il lupo, che era ormai grosso come un orso e altrettanto distruttivo, scoprì le zanne e oppose alla sua ingiunzione il brontolio feroce dei predatori senza padrone.  
“Non mi pare che sia propenso a prenderti sul serio,” rise Sif, reclamando l’attenzione di Fenrir con un fischio. Nemmeno a dirlo, il lupo non esitò a obbedirle e a leccarle le mani quasi fosse un servo devoto.  
“Vedi? È un bestione proprio intelligente.”  
“È un sabotatore,” mugugnò Thor, prima di affiancare la guerriera.  
“Povero Fenrir! Il principe è geloso!”  
“Lo saresti anche tu, se… No, evito di raccontartelo: di sarcasmo ne sopporto già abbastanza.”  
Sif gli rifilò un’occhiata obliqua. “Non è quello cui sto pensando, vero?”  
“Se ha a che fare con il giaciglio del cane, sì.”  
Fenrir gli allungò una musata poco amichevole.  
   
 _Tu diventerai il mio nuovo coprisella, me lo sento…_  
   
“Ma anche quando…”  
“Soprattutto _quando_! E l’unico in imbarazzo sono io, perché quell’ _altro_ …”  
“Ti supplico, principe degli Æsir: che i segreti della tua alcova restino tali!”  
Thor scosse il capo. “Finché non nasce il bambino, comunque, che ci sia o meno quest’impiastro di mezzo non fa differenza.”  
Sif accarezzò il testone di Fenrir, ricambiata da un gorgoglio d’apprezzamento. “Ti ha cacciato dal letto?”  
“Quasi.”  
“Esce di rado, ormai. Una volta gli piaceva passeggiare per i giardini di Fensalir.”  
“Preferisce evitare di mostrarsi. A suo dire, un popolo che associa la gravidanza al sesso femminile, troverebbe il suo aspetto grottesco.”  
“Brutale e saggio come di consueto. Che avrà trovato in te…”  
Thor le rivolse un’occhiataccia. “Vorrei che fosse meno intelligente. Di questo passo, mio padre lo adotterà davvero per diseredare me.”  
   
“Potrebbe essere un’eccellente soluzione.”  
   
Sif si esibì in uno scherzoso inchino. “Salute a voi, principe consorte.”  
Loki la ricambiò con un sorriso e Thor ricordò quanto rara fosse stata, un tempo, la luce che vestiva invece ora ogni suo gesto. Tutto si era come ammorbidito in lui, levigato dalla tenerezza e dall’attesa.  
Desiderava quel figlio con un’intensità che non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere, perché era cresciuto nel calore di una famiglia, non nella desolazione del buio.  
   
   
La prima notte in cui si erano ritrovati insieme, dopo una separazione che gli era parsa tanto più crudele quanto meno l’aveva desiderata, mille domande premevano in gola come bocconi avvelenati.  
“Perché non me l’hai detto?”  
Stretto tra le sue braccia, Loki non aveva risposto. Respirava piano nel buio; le sue labbra erano fredde e le sue lacrime lava.  
“Se solo l’avessi immaginato, non avrei mai permesso che…”  
“Ma tu… L’avresti desiderato davvero?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Vuoi che ti dia un figlio?”  
Thor gli aveva accarezzato le spalle, la schiena ossuta, la linea spigolosa dei fianchi. “Tutti quelli che verranno,” aveva sussurrato al suo orecchio.  
“E se somigliassero a me?”  
“Dovrei stare attento… Tirerebbero pugni di tutto rispetto.”  
Le labbra di Loki gli avevano sfiorato il petto e lì deposto un bacio tiepido e grato; poi un lamentoso bioccolo bianco ne aveva reclamata l’attenzione e l’idillio era finito.  
L’infelice esordio di un altro assedio infinito.  
   
   
“Non mi aspettavo di vederti.”  
Loki gli offrì la mano: la baciò con tenerezza, poi la trattenne nella propria.  
“E lasciarti solo con Fenrir? Non credo di potermi fidare.”  
Sif ridacchiò complice. “Chissà perché…”  
Thor scosse il capo, rassegnato alle mille sfumature di un amore che somigliava sempre troppo a una guerra e a un costante gioco di forza. Era stato proprio quello, tuttavia, ad attrarlo: Loki era un lottatore; un guerriero spietato, spesso scorretto.  
Era una sfida continua e un mistero. Ora, soprattutto, la culla in cui riposava il loro inevitabile miracolo di sole e di neve.  
Sif lanciò un altro fischio, cui il lupo replicò con un latrato entusiasta. “Posso tenerlo per qualche ora? Ho una classe di valchirie da addestrare e un ospite così speciale mi aiuterebbe a movimentare la lezione.”  
“Con piacere,” rispose Loki. “Immagino che _qualcuno_ te ne sarebbe grato.”  
Thor finse un morboso interesse per una gazza solitaria che lo fissava, derisoria, dai pinnacoli del Tempio dei Titani.  
“Allora? Vuoi accompagnare il principe consorte nella sua passeggiata?”  
“Se senti ancora il bisogno di esercitare il tuo sarcasmo…”  
Loki arricciò le labbra in una smorfia scontenta; poi, quando Sif e Fenrir abbandonarono i giardini, cercò le sue braccia e la sua bocca. “Ti domando perdono, ma non ho poi molto da fare e il mio carattere peggiora.”  
Thor lo allacciò alla vita; oltre la tunica di lino, il ventre ingrossato sporgeva ormai in modo evidente e, non appena vi portò la mano, un colpetto rispose al suo tocco.  
“Piano: ci sono io di mezzo,” borbottò Loki, eppure lo invitò a osare una nuova carezza. “Lo senti? Ha la grazia di un pentapalmo… Proprio come te.”  
“Non potrebbe aver ereditato il tuo temperamento?”  
“Forse… Chi lo sa?”  
   
 _10\. Come il vento d’estate_  
   
Quando il bambino reclamò un posto nel mondo, Loki si scoprì terrorizzato come nemmeno davanti all’antro di Fáfner, perché quella nascita era quanto mancava a una felicità perfetta.  
Perché i sogni che si avverano lasciano sempre alle spalle una dolce malinconia.  
   
“Non devi avere paura: Fulla ed io ti aiuteremo e tutto andrà bene.”  
   
Frigga gli allontanò i capelli dal viso e gli strinse la mano. Non l’abbandonò nemmeno quando la sua pelle si coprì d’azzurro e cristalli di neve.  
“È la tua natura,” gli disse con dolcezza. “Sopravvivrò a qualche bruciatura: non è un dolore insopportabile.”  
   
Loki chiuse gli occhi e pregò perché dal calore che gli straziava le viscere nascesse il fiore più bello di Asgard.  
Un fiore degno dell’inverno più gelido e della più sfolgorante estate.  
 

*

   
“Ma… Madre!”  
Frigga lo cacciò dalla camera con ruvida efficienza. “Fuori: non sono affari da uomini,” grugnì, chiudendogli le porte sul muso quasi fosse un postulante molesto; poi, colta da un rigurgito tardivo di maternità, si affacciò di nuovo e disse: “Lo faccio per te, perché Loki soffrirà e tu non vorrai vederlo. Perché, soprattutto, ti maledirà mille volte per averlo ridotto in tali condizioni e non ti piacerebbe comunque saperlo.”  
“Che?”  
“Domanda a tuo padre, se vuoi, ma allontanati da questa stanza. E in fretta.”  
   
Quanto a Odino, la consolazione che gli offrì fu, insieme, un ricordo e una scusa imbarazzata.  
“Mentre nascevi, io ero su un campo di battaglia a sterminare Jötnar.”  
   
Un grido lacerante attraversò l’aria immobile del mattino, gettando in un panico confuso persino i corvi del Padre degli dei.  
   
“Dunque… Non abbiamo altri regni da conquistare?”  
Odino gli rise in faccia. “E questo è appena l’inizio, figlio. Appena l’inizio.”  
 

*

   
Il neonato urlava con forza sorprendente, ma ai suoi sensi, ottusi dal dolore e dalla stanchezza, giungeva appena un’eco vaga.  
Frigga gli tamponò il viso con una pezzuola gelata e gli baciò la fronte.  
“È un maschio bellissimo. Immagino che tu non veda l’ora di conoscerlo…”  
Fulla si avvicinò al letto con un cosino urlante tra le braccia – una piccola cosa meravigliosa.  
“Sai già come chiamarlo?”  
“Forse dovrei domandare a Thor,” rispose con un filo di voce.  
Frigga sollevò il neonato e glielo depose sul petto. Era morbido e caldissimo, tanto che quasi non osava toccarlo.  
“Sarà un Thorson, dunque è giusto che tu scelga un nome che dica solo di te, perché sappia che ti appartiene.”  
Loki tese la mano e accarezzò la testolina del neonato, coperta da una fitta peluria scura.  
“Minn (6),” disse.  
   
 _Perché sei mio._  
 _Perché sarò tuo per sempre._  
 

*

   
“Ti odio,” bisbigliò Loki, ma la bocca lo tradì: il disprezzo non gli avrebbe mai sorriso con altrettanto calore.  
Thor si inginocchiò accanto al suo letto e gli strofinò la guancia, là dov’era ancora evidente la traccia salmastra del sudore e delle lacrime.  
“Come stai?”  
“Come se Fáfner mi avesse calpestato. Preferirei affrontare altre mille volte quel mostro, che ripetere l’esperienza.”  
“Dici sul serio?”  
Loki gli allungò uno schiaffetto dispettoso. “No, sono un bugiardo.”  
Thor si rialzò. Stretto al petto dello Jotun, il neonato pigolava lamentoso.  
“Un altro con cui dovrò dividerti,” sospirò, prima di accoglierlo tra le proprie braccia.  
Era piccolissimo, eppure perfetto: sul capo portava la notte, sotto le palpebre, il cielo estivo.  
Era l’ultimo punto di una storia infinita, sbocciata su di un fiordo lontano, in un tempo di cui nessuno aveva più memoria, ma che continuava con loro, in un sangue che nessuno avrebbe più maledetto e diviso.  
“Si chiama Minn.”  
“Minn Thorson. Mi piace.”  
“Ora, però, restituiscimelo.”  
Abbandonato tra i guanciali, Loki reclamava e blandiva una vita che dava senso a tutto: alla solitudine, al rimorso, all’abbandono, alla guerra, alla pace, al sole e persino alla neve. In quegli occhi verdi, privi d’ombra e tristezza, Thor colse infine il segno di un’inaspettata, straordinaria vittoria, e ne fu fiero.  
Come il vento d’estate trascina via con sé le nubi e restituisce al cielo l’azzurro dei giorni migliori, così al suo amore era riuscito il più incredibile dei miracoli: tra le sue braccia era davvero fiorita la neve.  
   
 **Note:**  
(1) Secondo la mitologia norrena, tali sono i nomi dei fratelli di Loki.  
(2) Giganti che appaiono legati alle imprese di Thor e Odino.  
(3) Patria degli elfi oscuri e dei nani, è uno dei Regni inferiori.  
(4) Il regno delle divinità celesti, di cui Asgard è Capitale.  
(5) Mitica lingua comune a tutti i Regni.  
(6) In norse arcaico, _mio_.


End file.
